Intuition
by Sapphrine
Summary: It is soon Draco Malfoy's sixteenth birthday, where he will mature, and will recieve his Veela charms! By choosing a mate, he will not only become happy, but will save his own life as well. The problem? His mate is none other than Harry Potter!
1. A Veela's Instincts

Hmmm… I have absolutely no idea why I started this fic, especially since I won't have a lot of time to update it, as I'm about to start school tomorrow. Also, I have three other stories I'm working on. Maybe I've gone mental, lol. Or, it's the pressure from my other horrible D/H fic……hmmm……lol.

Anyways, I got my idea to write this from Frizzy's "Magnetic Attraction", and Michael Serpent's "Milk is my Sugar". They're great stories! You should really check them out.

So anyway, please read, review, and do whatever you want!! Lol. My warning to you is that there's a lot of swearing in this! I have no idea why, because I don't really like swearing, but I put it in for some reason. There's not a lot, just bits at a time, though. Lol. So…Enjoy!

~*~

**Chapter 1 ~ A Veela's Instincts**

Sitting by the fire, looking out at the snow covered grounds and being so cozy, made Draco Malfoy feel content. He had not felt this way for ages, so the sensation felt, at first, raw inside of him, but it began to roast, as the open blaze in Draco's heart spun it around and around.

Perhaps the reason that Draco had been so cold was the upcoming event in his life. The event that he knew, was bound to happen, and would never fail. It created fluttering nerves inside of him, making him unable to get a good night's sleep, thus creating bad moods. The past few days, Draco had been unusually snappish and bitter to everyone around him, including his friends.

The Slytherins didn't question this strange behavior. His group of mates knew why he seemed nervous all the time, and the rest of the Slytherins, seeing that the friends of Draco Malfoy seemed unconcerned, began to relax, taking off the tense cocoon they had wrapped themselves in when he was around.

The other students, however, did not understand. Draco could hear them whispering behind his back every time he shoved someone aside, or gave detention for "talking too loud".

"What is it with him?" one would say, and the other would reply, "I dunno, but he's being a real asshole."

Draco hated it. He hated being called names, just because of his edginess. He couldn't help it. What if it all went wrong? What if the one he chose, his mate for life, wasn't what he expected? What if they were unpleasing to his parent's eyes?

He couldn't help what he was. He couldn't help being a half Veela. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," his father had always said. "You should be proud. Not many people get to be such a wondrous, glorious creature."

It was his mother's side, of course. His mother had been a half Veela herself. Her mother, Draco's grandmother, was a whole Veela. She was one of the most beautiful beings to have walked upon Earth. Even when Draco was ten, and she, sixty, she seemed flawless. When Draco met her, he knew that he must have looked foolish, his jaw dropping, but she had merely laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. Draco remembered refusing to wash that cheek for days.

But alas, Draco had only met her once. A year after, her husband, her mate, had passed away, and after only just days of torture, Draco's grandmother had passed away herself. "A Veela cannot live without their mates," his mother had told him. "They suffer."

Draco was scared, in a way. He was afraid of pain, but still curious to find his mate. He wondered who it would be. Would she be in Slytherin? He hoped it wasn't someone like Millicent Bulstrong. Draco was sure that he would die before bonding with her.

It was a simple procedure, if not one at all.

"You will be attracted to her," Narcissa told him. "Right on your sixteenth birthday. You may not feel anything special at first, because she might not be in the room, or not close by. But I can assure you that she will be in Hogwarts. We know this, because the Seer, Apoblus Rondes told us this, right when you were born. That's why we sent you there, instead of Dumstrang in the first place."

"When you first see her, you will know." His mother said. "You will know."

But still, Draco was anxious. His mother had told him that it was Fate's decision to connect him to someone, and that whoever she was, no matter how the Malfoy's opposed to her, they would accept his decision. But that was not comforting to Draco Malfoy. What if it was Granger? Draco knew that if it actually was, he would feel attracted to her, and past thoughts would disappear, but she was going out with that Weasley now. Draco did not want to kiss a Mudblood, much less one who had connected tongues with a Weasley.

Draco felt as if his life was going all wrong. His father was in Azkaban, and would not get a trial, nor get freed until God-knows-when. His mother, suffering from being separated from her mate for so long, had been sent to Azkaban to live with Lucius, so that she wouldn't die. Draco could only be happy that the dementors had gone, so that his parents wouldn't go mad.

This was all Potter's fault, Draco knew. Potter was the reason behind this. If it were not for Potter, his father would not be held in prison, his mother would not have almost died. It was all because of Harry Potter. Draco hated Harry with all his heart. Before, he might have even considered, if Potter had actually offered his hand in friendship. But now? Now Draco would spit at his feet.

"Draco?" Draco looked up, to see Pansy Parkinson there. "Hey," she said tentatively.

"Hey," Draco replied, then, seeing that she hadn't moved, said, "Why don't you sit?"

Pansy sighed with relief, knowing that Draco wouldn't burst, and moved into the chair across from him.

Many people always thought that Draco and Pansy were an item. That wasn't so. They were merely just very good friends, and went to the Yule Ball together as that. That was all. Draco couldn't have dated her, anyway. As a part Veela, he wasn't allowed to be with anyone except his mate, which he wouldn't find until he was sixteen.

"So," Pansy said, sounding hesitant. "Well, this…this thing that's going to happen on your birthday…er…well, I don't really understand it. Will you explain it to me?"

Draco heaved a little sigh and closed his eyes. This was what was bothering him the whole time, and he really didn't feel like talking about it.

"Oh," he could hear Pansy saying. "You really don't have to! I'm sorry, I was just-"

"No," he interrupted. "It's okay. I'm just tired…"

"I'm sorry," Pansy said gently.

"It's okay," Draco repeated, opening his eyes and giving her a fatigued smile. Then, taking a deep breath, he said, "So, what do you want to know?"

"Well," Pansy began. "How do you…how will you know who your mate is? I mean, do you just know? Or…"

"I would just know. It's…it's like love at first sight, I suppose. And, whoever she is, when I see her, I'll just…know. I mean, I'll have, like, Veela instincts then, and they would tell me.  If it's her."

"And," Pansy continued. "What will happen when you do find your…your mate?"

'Well," Draco answered. "I won't be able to keep my mind off her. But I won't exactly bug her. I'll somehow let her know that I'm attracted to her, and then, I'll wait. After my sixteenth birthday, I have exactly one month to find my mate, confess my love, and get her to kiss me freely. If she won't kiss me, or if she kisses me unwillingly, it won't work."

"What won't work?" Pansy asked breathlessly.

"The…the connection. She has to kiss me, and we would…bond in a way, I suppose. Not the kind of bonding like sex, but just a special, 'kissing' kind."

"Er…" Pansy said. "Well, what happens if you don't find your mate, or…or she doesn't kiss you willingly within a month?"

Draco sighed again. This was what was worrying him the most throughout the whole time. This was what got him scared in the first place.

"Then I die," he said simply, hoping that the fear in his heart didn't show in his voice.

Pansy gasped. "Oh Draco!" she whispered. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah…" Draco muttered.

"But…" Pansy went on. "But aren't you scared?"

Draco propped his chin on his palms, and his elbows on his knees. He looked up at Pansy, and answered defiantly, "Yes. I'm scared. I haven't been this scared in my life since…I don't even remembered when. I'm scared that I won't find my mate, or that she won't love me back."

"Which," he added. "Would be near impossible, because when I turn sixteen, my Veela charms would kick in, and everyone would suddenly find me above gorgeous." Draco grinned. "Like all the other Veela's. I mean, for whole Veela's, their charismas are with them from the beginning. Half Veela's, however, get theirs at sixteen."

"Well," Pansy said, with an air of determined attitude about her. "I sincerely hope that everything goes out fine, Draco. I really do!"

"Thanks, Pansy," Draco said, sounding tired. Pansy leant in and hugged Draco, and he hugged her back, though wearily. He was so lucky to have such good friends. Pansy then left, and Draco was once again absorbed into his own thoughts.

He knew that if he couldn't make that special "bond", he'd die. He was, of course, demoralized by that, even though his mind kept on telling him over and over again that it would be fine. After all, who had been able to resist a Veela's charms before?

But Draco was frightened, all the same. What if his mate didn't respond to him? What if he died? He was scared of Death, even though he knew it would eventually come to him anyway. He couldn't help it. It was a feeling that came naturally to him.

"Draco?"

Draco sighed. How many people did he need to talk to today? Looking up, he realized that it was Thorton McKarton, a fourth year. Draco never really spoke to Thorton, because he had always thought him a little strange. But today, Draco couldn't help asking, "What?"

"Well," Thorton began nervously, sounding almost like Pansy, except he had a guilty kind of look on his face. "Well, er, well is it true?"

"Is what true?" Draco snapped, fearing the answer.

"That…that you're a half Veela!"

"How…when…" Draco sputtered, furious that one of his friends might have spilled the beans.

"I, er, well, I couldn't help…overhearing the conversation between you and Pansy."

"You mean you were eavesdropping?" Draco raged.

"No! I mean, okay, I was, but-"

"MCKARTON! DETENTION FOR A WEEK! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Thorton ran, and Draco sat back in his chair his head now pounding with an infuriating headache. Many people were staring at him already, and they stared even more when he let out a horribly loud groan, realizing that he had forgotten to tell Thorton not to say a word to anyone.

~*~

The news passed like running water in a stream the next few days. Within a week, the whole school knew that Draco Malfoy was a half Veela, and that he would come of age soon. Surprisingly, not many people knew about the thing with Draco's "mate". Draco supposed that Thorton might have felt that he would be crushed to pieces if he let too much out. 

"Want us to beat him up for you?" Crabbe and Goyle had asked him, but Draco had just shaken his head. He couldn't endure any more excitement as of now, in his life.

The girls in his group of friends simpered for him, telling him that everything would be okay, and that everyone would have found out sooner or later anyway. After all, when he turned sixteen, people would see that there was something about him that was quite unusual from others.

The guys just shook their heads in sympathy, and shot glowing looks at McKarton whenever they could.

As for the other students in the school……Draco didn't know what to make of them. Seeing that he was one of the most popular guys in school, as well as one of the better looking, many people started to look up information about Veela, reading about their habits, likes and dislikes, and behavior. Some did this mainly because they were interested in Veela, or that they had never thought to research them before. Others, because they were just plain interested in Draco Malfoy.

Whatever the reason, many girls seemed to be looking at him more, fluffing up their hair when he was around, or smoothing out invisible wrinkles in their robes. They would smile at him, and try to get him to smile back. No doubt that they were trying to impress him, wanting to be the "oh-so-fabulous" girl of Draco Malfoy's dreams.

It was laughable, really, seeing all these girls around Draco all the time. Draco thought little of them, because he knew that he wasn't going to find a mate because of some disgusting flirting that was going on. He was going to find a mate from Fate. Whoever he was meant to be with, he would be attracted to.

Even more laughable than the girls surrounding him was the boys. Although none of them actually surrounded him, he was absolutely certain that people like Ernie Macmillan, and Anthony Goldstein were winking at him, trying to strike up a conversation, or playing something close to the "damsel in distress" and begging Draco to help them in their potions.

"I know how great you are in Potions," Ernie had cooed to him once, in class. "But I just can't seem to get it! Help me, won't you Draco? Won't you……" Luckily, Draco was saved by Crabbe and Goyle, who, despite how dim they were, sensed that their leader would rather eat a cauldron of cockroaches than spend time with Macmillan. They asked Draco to help them, and he left a very disappointed-looking Ernie behind.

Draco certainly felt nauseous about the whole thing. If this was how people acted before he had even come to his powers, then…Draco really didn't want to think about how others would act when he seemed even more stunning than ever.

Draco's birthday was coming up soon. In a week, on Sunday, the Slytherins were planning a huge party for him. Any Slytherins would be invited, of course. However, only a limited amount of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws would be there, and absolutely no Gryffindors. The party would be an all night party, lasting from 6 o'clock to hours after. Draco knew that it would be an exciting time of his life, and one that he was sure he'd never forget.

After all, he would find a mate. His wonderful Veela charms would kick in, and he would find a mate.

How?

His Veela instincts would tell him, of course.

~*~  
Well… how was it? I know that it's not exactly the longest thing you've ever seen, but I really just wanted the first chapter to be sort of an introduction. You know, explain a few things about Veela's.

By the way, I need to ask a question: How fluffy do you guys like stories? I mean, I'm just planning as I write, so I don't exactly have a story idea right now. Well, I do have one, but it's a bit mushy. Lol, so, how mushy/fluffy do you guys like stories?

Oh, and please remember that as I start school tomorrow, I'm not going to update too soon! I'll try thought!

Review please!!


	2. A Horrible Concept

_Okay you guys, I have actually gotten this chapter up sooner than I expected! Wow. Lol._ _And also, "wow" that I got a bunch of reviews for just one chapter!! So far, I have 22!!! Totally WOW!! Lol. I'm wondering if I'd get more for one chapter if I didn't post this one. Oh well._ THANK YOU VERY MUCH, ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!! 

School has been horrible. I hate most of my teachers…especially the one who keeps on telling my class about how she had to get, like, eight inches off her eyelids because of a tumor. Gross. And then, there's my Family Studies teacher, who keeps on mentioning "sexual" stuff. Like "I may be so proud of you, that I might shake your hand, pat you on the shoulder, or give you a hug! But does that mean I'm coming on to you? No……" Or "Girls, I know that you've waited a long time to get those breasts, but please, don't show them off!"

Anyway…enough blabbering! R/r please!

Chapter 2 ~ A Horrible Concept 

This was it. The day that he'd been waiting for. The day all his powers would finally come to him, and his future would be sighted. The day he turned sixteen.

It was Sunday, and it couldn't have been more perfect. Outside, the sun was shining brightly, and the aspect of Spring was in the air, it's wind humming through the grounds, melting the snow and beginning new life. The birds and small animals were starting to come out of their winter hiding places, and the smell of the wonderful, new spring was in the air.

But Draco Malfoy did not feel the contentment he had felt just days ago.

Of course, the prospect of turning sixteen, receiving his Veela bequest was overwhelmingly wonderful, as was finding his mate. But Draco couldn't help but relive his earlier fears. Terrifying thoughts about not being able to find his mate, and denial raced each other through his head until he felt as if he would explode.

Sitting on the highest tower made Draco feel more at peace. It was calm there, as the tumult on the grounds didn't reach as high as that. Draco often sat there, feeling the cool breeze tickle his face, and just thinking quietly to himself. There was no one to bother him there, and he loved this feeling, always trying to grasp it, as if to keep for his very own.

Looking at his watch, Draco decided that he had better get down. It was 5 o'clock, after all, and the party would start at six. His birthday, in reality, was the next day, but the celebration was to be held tonight, as all Veela's, whole or not, were born at the stroke of midnight. The party would simply persist until after Draco became sixteen.

As he climbed down the spiral staircase, he was sure that he saw hair swishing, and the sound of clattering feet. Draco shook his head. No doubt he was being spied on again. Taking the route to the Slytherin dungeons, he tried to keep his mind focused on other things, such as Quidditch. You can think about Veela charms and mates later, he told himself firmly.

"Draco! We're almost ready!" Draco looked up to see Blaise Zabini, who was helping Pansy put up decorations. "We just need to get this…up…there we go! Now we just have to wait for everyone to arrive!"

"Great," Draco answered, feeling slightly apprehensive about the whole thing.

Forty-five minutes later, people started to arrive. The Slytherins had pretty much all gathered down in the common room, where the party was taking place. As for the people who were from other houses, Theodore Nott volunteered to stand outside, waiting for the invitees, and let them in. This way, there would be no intruders.

Time seemed, to Draco's surprise, to pass rather quickly. Soon, the whole common room was filled, and many people were coming up to Draco to whisper a "Happy Birthday" in his ear, and for many, flutter their eyelashes at him.

No presents. No one brought presents. This was expected, of course. Draco had told everyone that they didn't need to bring anything, and so, no one did. The people at Hogwarts were _so_ lazy. They didn't even want to make time to bring a single fucking present. Not that Draco really wanted one. The people who had been toying with him would most likely bring some crappy repulsive sex toy with a note that said, "Meet me later".

Mostly, Draco sat, loving his black-marketed fire whiskey, looking up at the grand clock right in from of his armchair, and smiling at the flirting individuals (Girls _and_ boys), instead of getting up to mingle. Pansy had tried to get him up, but he refused to budge.

"It's _your_ party, Draco!" she had whined, pulling at his arm.

"So I get to decide what I want to do, and I want to _sit_," Draco replied.

After a few minutes of the two of them playing tug-of-war with Draco's arm, Pansy finally gave up and sulked away.

Draco really didn't know why he didn't want to get up. He supposed, at first, that it was because most people would jump him, and he definitely didn't want that. But later, he realized that it was really because of the time. Draco kept a very close watch on the clock, his heart beating rather wildly with excitement (Or maybe it was the booze) as midnight drew nearer.

Soon, many people started to go out of hand. All around him, Draco could see guys kissing girls……guys kissing guys……girls kissing girls……it was off-putting enough to make you puke, Draco mused. Even _he_ wasn't going out of control, and he had had a lot of snifters already. Of course…… that might just be his Veela safeguard…

"It's almost time!" Millicent suddenly shouted, breaking apart from the drunken lad she was practically wolfing down. He's definitely going to feel sick in the morning, Draco ruminated.

However, Draco didn't really think about anyone's problem at the moment. For at that time, the huge clock in front of him was ticking down to ten seconds……nine……eight……seven……six……five……four……three……two……one……

BANG!

The clock exploded, sending showers of sparks in all different colors everywhere. And for a minute, Draco felt overwhelmingly please. He was sixteen at last! He had come of age! His Veela char-

Suddenly, Draco realized that everyone was staring at him, with an almost hungry look on all of their faces.

"Well," Pansy broke in, though she too, had a starved glint in her eyes. "Well, how do you feel? Do you…are you…attracted to anyone here?"

Looking around, Draco now saw that the partiers, still with the mad gleam in their eyes, now looked a bit hopeful. Draco began to observe the people surrounding him.

Pansy…no, she's just still my good friend…she doesn't seem any different……Millicent…no, just as unsightly as ever…Hannah Abbot……definitely not, has she been gaining weight?

And so, Draco carefully observed each one of the girls, but none seemed to attract his attention.

"No," he finally answered. "None of the girls are, er, _eye-catching _in my point of view…"

Everyone looked rather disappointed at this, until Terry Boot placed a question that made the guys cheer up a bit.

"Girls?" he asked. "What about boys? I mean, what if your mate is a boy? What if you're-"

"Gay?" Draco asked frostily. Terry nodded his head weakly, seeming to melt under Draco's cold glare.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've every heard!" Draco exclaimed. "Who has ever heard of a gay-"

Draco cut off, looking in the crowd. His eyes just seemed to land on someone…but it couldn't be possible! How could _he_ have gotten in here? He couldn't! But did it really matter? No, Draco supposed it didn't. All that mattered was his beautiful jade-green eyes……

As Draco watched, this certain raven-black haired individual, seeing that Draco was gawping at him, grinned and walked up to him. "Hey baby," he purred. "I can see that you've fallen for 'lil old Justin……"

"Huh?" Draco muttered dreamily, then- "GAHHHHH! GET OFF ME, FINCH-FLETCHLEY!"

Draco had just woken up from his trance to find Justin Finch-Fletchley practically on top of his lap, his face about an inch away from his own. Justin slid off, looking highly disappointed.

"But you were on to me," he protested. "Honestly, Draco, I saw it in your eyes!"

"Yeah, _right_!" Draco hissed. "Like I would ever fall in love with _you!_ And don't call me 'Draco'! Only the people I _like_ call me that. And I would NEVER like you!"

Justin pouted, though he didn't seem angry at Draco.

"That wasn't very nice of you, _Malfoy,_" he sulked. "But I'll forgive you _this_ time…" 

Draco didn't like the way that sounded.

Soon after, people started to depart, many throwing up their alcohol all around the place. All of them, however, gave signs of prodigious lust toward Draco.

Frowning, Draco was about to slip off to bed, when he heard a, "Hey, Draco!" Turning around, he realized that it was Pansy, who was sitting next to the fireplace with Blaise, Theodore, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, and a number of other Slytherins, who had just finished cleaning up. Sighing, Draco walked back down the stairs, and toward the armchairs. Wearily, he dropped into one, and said, "What?"

"You look very good today," A sixth year, Sally-Anne Perks said, giggling.

Draco sighed. "And you look very drunk," he replied.

Sally-Anne just tittered, and muttered something about being complimented by the cutest boy in the world.

"Anyways, Draco," Pansy interrupted, glaring at Sally-Anne as if she was getting too much attention. "What happened? I mean, all the Slytherins were there, and you didn't find anyone attractive! I mean, you didn't, did you?"

"No," Draco riposted. "I didn't find anyone attractive."

"Oh," Pansy said, looking highly disconsolated. "Well, too bad……"

"Another thing," Blaise added. "How come everyone attracted to you? I mean, I know you've got your Veela charms now, but…I mean…the guys…" Blaise's voice just got smaller and smaller, while his face got redder.

"You mean at the World Cup, the girls didn't get fazed by the Veelas, because they were girls, but now, boys are getting attracted to me," Draco concluded for him.

"Uh…yeah," Blaise muttered, staring at his feet.

"Well, it's because I'm a half Veela," Draco explained. "You see, no one can actually fall in love with an actual Veela. It's just completely lust that you can't shake away. But with half Veelas, they don't get their powers until the age of sixteen. So, they are pretty much human, except for that little Veela gene."

"So?" Theodore asked, looking confused.

"So people can actually fall in love with me," Draco said simply. "It's not lust, when your mate falls for you. It's love. Of course, I could get kissed by my mate, and not have it be love. And since people can fall in love with me, it concludes that anyone can. Which is why the guys have been falling for me too."

"Right," Theodore said, though still looking confused.

"But we're your _friends_!" Pansy burst out. "Not your mate! So how are we supposed to be friends with you when we just, er, when we _want_ you?"

Draco grinned. "I'm so glad that everybody loves me," he joked.

Pansy blushed.

"It's okay," Draco replied. "There's this potion that Professor Snape's making for me. It's called the _Veela Daunt_. What it is, is that if you take it, you won't be attracted to Veelas anymore!

"That's great," Crabbe said, stretching his arms above his head as he gave a huge yawn. "I'm going to sleep……I'm tired…"

Draco just rolled his eyes. Typical Crabbe. His life was pretty much just sleep, wake, eat, sleep, and wake.

Draco, too, went up to his dormitory and changed into his pajamas. But as he crawled into bed and listened to Crabbe and Goyle's heavy snores, he couldn't help but think of one thing: Harry Potter.

When he had had that vision of Finch-Fletchley being Potter, Draco didn't know what to think. Those eyes that he saw……they captured him into a light that he had never known. Could it be? Could Harry Potter actually be…his _mate_?

Don't be ridiculous! He told himself. You were probably just having a reverie about your future mate, who _also_ has green eyes! That's all. Besides, who has ever heard of a _gay_ Veela?

But still……_Green eyes…_were Draco's last thought as he slipped away to the land of dreams.

~*~

"_Look_ at him!"

"I _know_! He looks so wonderful today…how come I've never noticed?"

"_I've_ always noticed! That's why I belong to him!"

"You do not!"

"Yes I do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"MISS BROCKLEHURST! MISS PATIL! WILL YOU _PLEASE_ PAY ATTENTION!"

Mandy Brocklehurst and Padma Patil jumped, as Professor McGonagall towered over them, her face livid with anger.

"I would rather you pay attention in class, instead of discussing who is more in love with Mr. Malfoy!" The Professor shot a look at Draco, and he felt a rush of annoyance. Since when was it _his_ fault that people started falling for him?

Blushing, the two girls returned to listening to McGonagall. Draco's friends gave him a sympathetic look, and then, too, went back to the professor.

In reality, Draco was quite glad that his friends didn't start drooling over him anymore. Although that was only a short while, Draco didn't really like it when, after waking up and having _all_ of his Veela powers transferred to him, his friends were just ogling over him the whole time. Professor Snape had come up to them during breakfast, and gave all the Slytherins a goblet of some purple liquid. After drinking it, the Slytherins all gave Draco a strange look, and then left him alone.

The rest of the school, however, was a different story.

Draco could see too many faces turning his way every time he walked, felt too many eyes on his back. Snape had given Draco extra amounts of Potion, and Draco's friends were trying to give them out to people. Snape had, however, warned them not to give too much away, and not to force anyone to take.

Draco could live with the "not giving too much away" part, but he really couldn't understand the "no force" part. Many people, it seemed, did not want the potion, and so, didn't drink it.

"What if I don't _want_ to stop liking Draco?" Justin had moped. "I mean, he might fall for me at the end! And besides, I _like_ finding Draco attractive! I love him! I know I do!"

Crabbe and Goyle had growled and cracked their knuckles threateningly, but, as they were in the Great Hall filled with teachers, they could not do anything direr than that.

"…and so, making a mouse turn into a blue jay, is much more difficult than turning it into a ferret, as a mouse and a ferret are both mammals, and more similar in size and shape. A blue jay, however, is not only different from a mouse, but it also belongs to the bird specimen, and not the mammal. Now that you have your mouse in front of you, I would like you to attempt to do the altering. Homework tonight will be to practice the spell, and a foot long essay about the Shifting Spells."

Draco glared at the small mouse in front of him. Before, turning it into a ferret was bad enough. Draco was forced to relive the memory of his Fourth Year, and it irritated him, especially when he caught Weasley and Potter snickering about it. Now, he was supposed to change it into a blue jay.

Raising his wand, Draco scanned the room, and then at the mouse, and was about to mutter the incantation, when he jerked his head back up and froze.

He had just seen the most incredible sight in his life. It was so beautiful, that Draco wished he could be sucked into it. He wished he could live with the wonderful memory, so stunning that it took his breath away.

Draco was watching the most gorgeous person on Earth. He had to be, there was absolutely no one that could compare to _him_! His black hair…his emerald eyes…his tanned skin…they all just looked so _good_ on him. Yes…Draco thought dreamily, Harry Potter is _definitely_ picturesque.

WAIT……… 

Harry Potter? No! Absolutely NOT! It must just be his whacked-up mind! After all, he couldn't really just suddenly adjust to his new Veela charms, could he? He had to regulate a bit, first, right? Draco hoped so. Besides, who had ever heard of a _gay_ Veela?

Still, all through the day, Draco could hardly focus his mind on anything. This was probably because everywhere he turned, he saw things that reminded him of Potter. Green boards reminded him of Harry's eyes…ink, of his hair…hell, even the desks were a tan color, just like Potter's skin!

It was really getting unruly. This day alone, Draco had gotten yelled at in every class, and lost a total of 50 points for Slytherin! No one was really mad at him, just confused. His friends gave him a strange look, but he merely shook his head, to indicate that he didn't want to talk about anything.

Draco made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner by himself. He really didn't feel like company, and besides, his head felt weak from thinking about Potter all the time.

It's okay, he kept on saying to himself. There's no such thing as a gay Veela! There never was, and there never will be!

Or will there?

Draco suddenly spotted Potter, Weasley, and Granger walking toward the Great Hall. Wasn't Granger one of the smartest students there ever was at Hogwarts? Curiosity got the better of him, and without even stopping to consider, Draco headed toward the trio, shouting, "Granger! _Hey_! Granger!"

All three turned around, and Draco tried not to look at Harry.

"I need a word," Draco said, forgetting all about the way he usually acted around them.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, and Weasley said roughly, "Why?"

"I don't need to give you a reason, Weasley!" Draco spat. Then, turning to Granger again, he said, "Now."

Hermione looked at the Great Hall, turned to her friends, and then to Draco. Finally, she seemed to make up her mind, and said, "Fine. But make it quick."

"Er, _alone_," Draco added, seeing that Potter and Weasley weren't going anywhere.

"How do we know that you're not going to jinx her when we leave?" Harry asked brutally.

Draco closed his eyes and willed his knees not to give way, and then turned toward him. "Because I have no reason to," he replied.

"It's okay," Granger said suddenly. "I can take care of myself, you know," she added, grinning at Weasley and Potter.

"All right……" Ron said, giving Draco a suspicious glare. "But if you're not back in ten minutes, we're going to come looking for you!" And with that, he and Harry left for the Great Hall, occasionally casting looks behind their shoulder.

"Okay," Granger said. "What?"

"Er…" Now that he was about to pop the question, Draco really didn't know how to start it. "Well, let's go to an empty classroom. I don't want to be overheard."

Hermione eyed him warily, but followed him into a vacant room anyway.

"Okay," Draco said nervously, and then, "Er, how much do you know about Veelas?"

Granger looked a bit taken aback at this statement, but she replied, "Enough."

"But how much is enough?" Draco asked, hearing a small snarl in his voice.

"I've read books, if that's what you mean," Hermione answered.

"A LOT, OR A LITTLE?" Draco yelped. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE, ANSWER ME!"

Granger looked a bit shocked at this sudden temper change, but she said coolly, "Look, if all you want to do is yell at me, then I'm going to leave."

"Wait!" Draco sounded desperate. Hermione turned, with her hand of the doorknob and looked at him, surprised. "I'm s-……forget it. I just need to ask you one thing."

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Well…you have to promise not to tell _anyone about this. Not even Weasley or Potter…_especially_ not Potter," Draco added, more to himself than to Hermione._

"Okay…" Granger answered, looking confused. "What?"

"Well…er…well…has there ever been a _gay Veela?"_

Granger looked rather flabbergasted at this question. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just answer the question!" Draco growled.

"Er…well…yeah…" Hermione replied.

"_Yes_?" Draco asked.

"Well…there have been incident where a Veela falls for the same gender, but it's pretty rare…" Hermione said. "In fact, I don't think there's ever been a half Veela to do that…"

"And then what happens?" Draco asked.

"Er, they fall in love, mate…and so on…" Hermione said, her eyes starting to narrow at Draco for actually having a conversation with her without calling her a Mudblood.

"But…about the mating…how…does…how would they…er…_reproduce?" Draco inquired._

"They don't!" Hermione made a face at the thought. "Have you ever heard of male pregnancy?

"No," Draco confessed.

"Well, that's because a guy _can't get pregnant!" Hermione said. "Why are you asking anyway? Wait a minute……"_

"Well," Draco said hurriedly. "Thanks for everything. And remember, not a word that was spoken in here can be let out!" And with that, Draco left the room, leaving Hermione, who still seemed deep in thought.

Walking toward the Great Hall, Draco felt sick. So there were gay Veelas! What if he was one? That would just be terrible……Draco was sure that his parents could cope with him being homosexual…but if his mate was Harry Potter……he didn't know how his parent would react to that.

Draco had a bad feeling about this… a horrible concept.

~*~

There we go…lol. I hope you guys liked that. It's actually pretty long! Hmm…I wonder if I'll get more than 22 reviews for this chapter…I hope so!! Lol.

Do you guys think it's a bit rushed? I mean, Draco "suspecting" that Harry is his mate already. I hope not…I mean, I don't plan on Harry "falling for him" until quite a bit later!! Lol.

_A hint for all of you who write awesome stories, but no one seems to read them: You have to have a good summary! You know, something to attract the attention of readers! I mean, I'm sure non of you would have read my story if the summary was: Draco is a Veela. Lol._

_Anyway, review!!_


	3. Arrogant

Yeah!! I've gotten a lot of reviews. Again!! Lol. I mean, seriously, I have over 40 reviews in two chapters!! That may not seem like a lot to some of you, but for me…well, let's just say that for my other stories, I got about 30 reviews for seven chapters. Lol.

Let's see…I PROMISE that I'll get to answering the reviews next chapter!! I'm just too tired right now…

LOL!! R/r, please!!

Chapter 3 ~ Arrogant 

"What the hell was that about?" Ron muttered, as Hermione joined them at the table.

"Oh nothing…" Hermione answered absentmindedly, her face looking as if in concentration, eyes pointed at Malfoy.

"That wasn't nothing!" Harry hissed. "What did Malfoy want with you?"

"Just…just a question…that's all," Hermione answered.

"About…?"

"Er…about Runes homework! That's all!"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Malfoy wanted to ask you about _homework_? Why couldn't he have asked in front of us?"

"I don't know," Hermione said firmly. Then, she began to pile food on her plate, and ate rather rapidly.

"Er…Hermione?" Harry asked.

Swallowing, Hermione answered, "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Eating?"

"Right."

"Er…why so fast?"

"I have to go to the library."

"Why?"

"Research." And without further ado, Hermione grabbed a napkin, wiped her mouth, and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"I wish she would stop doing that!" Ron exclaimed, banging his forehead on the table.

"Yeah…" Harry muttered, thinking. Hermione had told them that she would be free all evening. So why was she hurrying off to the library so suddenly? Was it…it must have been something that Malfoy had told her……but what was it?

Switching his eyes to Malfoy, he studied him. He _did_ seem to look rather peaky, but that was just probably because of his newly inherited Veela charms. 

All of a sudden, Malfoy moved his eyes toward Harry. Their gaze seemed to lock for a minute, and then, Harry tore away, feeling confused. He wasn't disturbed by the matter, but what really perplexed him was the fact that he could, for once, see no hatred in Malfoy's eyes…no anger on his face.

"So you've been checking him out too?"

"What?" Harry turned to see that Justin Finch-Fletchley had joined the Gryffindor table. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Draco. Or…_Malfoy_, as he likes to be called."

"What about him?"

"Well, it was obvious that you were drooling over him."

_"WHAT?"_ Harry exclaimed, causing many people in vicinity to look at him. Lowering his voice, he whispered, "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, Harry," Justin said coolly.

"Lie to yo- look, I was _not_ checking Malfoy out!"

"Good," Justin answered calmly. "I'm glad. And don't even think about it. Because Draco's _mine_. I'm going to make him mine."

"_Now_ what happened?" Ron asked, as he watched Justin's retreating figure.

"People have gone mental," Harry answered.

~*~

"Draco, honey…are you all right?"

"Yeah…fine…" Draco gave his head a little shake, while he watched Harry Potter's back receding from the Great Hall.

"You look awfully pale."

Draco grinned. "Aren't I always?"

"Yes…but not _this_ pale…you look rather clammy."

"I'm fine," Draco answered. "Honestly, Pansy, I'm fine…"

"Okay…" Pansy gave him a worried look before returning to her dinner. "You should get an early shut-eye."

"Yeah…" Draco muttered, then he jumped up. "I think I'll go now."

"Er…alright…" But Pansy did not get to finish her sentence. Draco had already gone out of the Great Hall. Sighing, Pansy put her fork down. _Why_ was Draco acting so odd?

Walking swiftly but quietly, Draco easily found Harry and Weasley outside, trying to enjoy the last few drops of sunlight before the darkness too over. Draco sat against a tree that was just feet from the other two. Perhaps…perhaps Draco could just savor hearing Potter's voice…or maybe…if he could get close enough…inhale the sweet smell of green apples that always hung around him…maybe…

"……everyone's been staring at him." Weasley's voice.

"Yeah…but I mean, he _is_ a half Veela now, isn't he?" Potter…Draco's heart jumped. They were talking about _him_!

"Justin seems rather aggressive about him…" Draco scowled. What Finch-Fletchley needed was a good pounding on the skull.

"Everyone is."

"Yeah…I mean, you have to admit…he does seem…er…_different_." Making a face, Draco tried to stop himself from retching. The _Weasel_ was talking about him in that way! Ugh.

"I'm not going to deny it." Draco's dinner suddenly seemed to calm down. _Harry _thought about him too!

"Hmm……So who do you think his mate is?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Draco grinned. He'd never guess. Then, he frowned. Wait a minute…why was he eavesdropping on people's conversations? And it wasn't just _any_ people…it was Potter and Weasley's! His two _worst_ enemies. And if that wasn't bad enough, Draco had begun to think of Harry as his _mate_! The absurdity of it all…but still, Draco did not move from his spot.

"People have really been talking about him."

"Yeah, and I really don't know why."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, seriously! Okay, so Malfoy looks better…so there's some white glow on him now…but that doesn't make any difference! His inside hasn't changed, just his outside! He's still some stupid arrogant git, and that's exactly what I think about him!"

"Yeah…you're right…"

But Draco heard nothing of Weasley's last comment. His insides had turned cold, and an incredible feeling washed over him, sending wave after wave of endless emotion seeping through him, touching his heart…his soul. He got up, and stumbled, almost blindly, back toward the castle. He thought, that perhaps, he heard Weasley shout out in surprise, but he paid no attention. Shaking, he made his way down to the Slytherin Common Room.

_He's still some stupid arrogant git, and that's exactly what I think about him!_

Potter thought him arrogant. A git. Why? Why did he?

And why did this hurt so much? Draco was positive that before, he could have cared less. But now……now it mattered. Mattered, as much life mattered…as much as his parents…his family… Potter's comment was like death. Maybe even worse. Draco felt horrible.

"Draco…_Draco! What's the matter? Did something happen? Did…did you find your mate?"_

"Oh yeah…I found my mate alright…" Draco was not going to deny it. It was obvious. Disgusting, but obvious.

"Really?! Who is she? Is she…does she…well, who?"

"Yeah, who?" Sally-Anne chimed, as more Slytherins gathered around the large armchair that Draco had plopped down on. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Not…" Draco muttered, feeling horribly queasy.

"Sorry?"

"Not a girl."

"Not a…_wait_…a…a guy?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh. My. God," Blaise said silently. "It's Finch-Fletchley, isn't it? That's why you're so upset!"

Making a face, Draco said, "No! That's sick! Why in Hell would I like Finch-Fletchley?"

"I dunno," Blaise shrugged. "But you don't seem very happy about the whole thing."

"Well, I'm not," Draco sighed. It seemed like such a long day. He couldn't believe that it was only yesterday that he had turned sixteen and received his Veela charms. It seemed like an eternity had passed.

"So what happened?" Theodore asked gently.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you'll laugh!"

"We won't. Promise. Right, guys?" Theodore looked around at the silent bobbing figures.

"Well, maybe you won't, but we might get some eavesdroppers…" Draco mutely nodded his head toward Thorton and his other friends.

Without a word, Pansy marched over to them.

"OKAY!" she snapped, causing many people to jump. "YOU LOT, OUT! COME BACK IN HALF AN HOUR!"

"But…"

"BUT WHAT?"

"Nothing……"

And they left without a sound. Draco couldn't help grinning, although it was a half-hearted one.

"Okay," he said in a low voice, checking to make sure that no one else was nearby. "I think…I mean, I _know…er…"_

"Just spit it out," Iris Moon said.

"Okay…it's…I think it's…it's…it's Potter……" Draco hid his face in his hands, waiting for the outburst of laughter to come roaring out. However, when he heard no sound, he looked back up.

Everyone looked rather serious about the whole matter, and some were frowning, though not a disapproving kind. It was more of a worried one.

"Are you sure?" Blaise asked.

Draco almost answered with a "positive", but thought better of it, and said, "I think so."

"Hmm…" Theodore said thoughtfully, then, "Well, does anyone fancy a game of chess?"

"_Theodore_!" Pansy exclaimed, looking shocked.

Theodore raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked. "We can't do anything about Draco and Harry! I mean, they're like, soul mates!"

"Well," Sally-Anne said. "We can't help Draco change mates, but we _can_ help him with Potter."

Crabbe's brow was furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Sally-Anne smiled. "Well," she answered. "Do you _really_ think that Potter's going to fall for him that easily?"

~*~

"I'm telling you, mate," Ron said. "It doesn't get weirder than this!"

"Hmm?" Harry jerked out of his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "_Well_," he said. "First, Malfoy wanted to speak to Hermione, alone, and supposedly, it was about homework. Right after that, Hermione just rushes to the library. _Then_, Justin comes up to you, and tells you to 'back off' of Malfoy, which really pisses me off, because it's not like you would _ever_ like him. And if that wasn't enough, we actually find _Malfoy_ sitting behind the tree right next to us, doing God-knows-what. Can you explain what that means?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Well, me neith- _hey!_ Hermione…HERMIONE!"

"Oh…hi!" she said, sounding breathless, as if she had been running. "What's up?"

"…what have you been doing?" Harry asked.

"Er…research! Remember I told you?"

"Yeah…I remember…" Harry answered. "But…_why_? Research about what?"

"Oh…just…_stuff_…" Hermione said.

"Stuff?"

"Yeah! Just…you know…pointless research for my own fun."

"I've never known research to be fun…" Ron commented dryly.

"Well, it is!" Hermione huffed, before stalking away rather quickly.

"Do you get the feeling she's hiding something?" Ron muttered to Harry. Harry nodded.

~*~

"Okay gang," Sally-Anne announced. "We have exactly 29 days to get Harry to fall in love with Draco. Otherwise…well, you know…"

Some people shifted uncomfortably. It was clear that everyone had gotten the picture.

"I actually don't know what we're supposed to do," Sally-Anne confessed. "So we'll have to think of something."

"Why," Draco spoke up. "Is it that everyone is acting like they're in some army base? Lighten up!"

"But…but Draco…" Iris said. "If in…I mean…29 days…isn't very long! And I mean, Potter…he's not exactly……he doesn't……I mean, he's not exactly smart…"

Draco felt his face redden.

"What do you mean?" he yelped, jumping out of his seat. "Don't you _dare_ call him stupid!"

"I…I wasn't…I didn't…" Iris whispered, shrinking in her armchair.

Draco calmed. "Good," he said.

And he was sure he heard Blaise whisper, "He's positive now…"

But he heard someone else whisper, _"He's still some stupid arrogant git…" _Draco whirled around. No one had moved…no one had said anything…Draco was hearing things…

_Arrogant_…he hated that word.

~*~

Well, how was it? I know that it wasn't exactly as good as my other chapters…I mean, not as "professionally" written. Actually, reading it over, I think it's kind of stupid…

QUESTION!!: It's sort of obvious now, that Justin is going to try and attack Draco. So…do you guys want him to attack Draco before or after Harry kisses Draco? (Hint: Someone "special" is going to save him!! lol)

_Lol. So anyway, answer reviews next chapter…yeah…lol_

_Review please!!_


	4. He'll Come Around

_Lots and lots of reviews!! Yeah!! Lol. Did you know that by the time I update two more times (including this chapter) I MIGHT have over 100 reviews?? I mean, **5** chapters, **100** reviews!! WOW!!_

_Anyways, on to thanking people:_

_Brenna8: Thanks for reviewing! And as for the thing about Hermione's research…well…I really have no idea what it is! Lol. I just put it there…because…well, I don't know…lol. I think I'm going to make it so that she was studying more about the possibility of gay Veelas, like you said!! Lol. And the thing about "Male Pregnancy"…well, I totally agree with you about the bad thing about "adoption", but…well…I'm not exactly a fan to MPREG. Lol, I just happen to think it's kinda sick…I'm sorry if you disagree!!_

_Someonesgurl: lol, thank you! I'm really glad that you think it's brilliant, because I have a weird way of writing, if you ask me…lol. Anyways, Draco and Harry will be together…soon…lol, even though I'm thinking it's too early…oh well. I'm doing this to please everyone!! Go me!! Lol…_

_Lily EVANS POTTER BLACK LUPIN: Thanks for the great "self-esteem" booster!! Lol. I mean, I didn't really think this story was so good…I was just writing it for fun!! Oh well…lol…anyways, thanks for reviewing!!_

_Aoi Me: Thank you for reviewing, and reading!! Lol. I'm really glad that you don't think it's stupid!! Yeah!! Lol. Anyways, about your first comment, the Frizzy asking thing…umm…well, I actually DID ask her, before she even posted the 29th chapter. But she never replied…lol… Anyways, thank you for being such a good reader!! (and reviewer, lol)_

Kimi-sama: lol, I agree with you about the MPREG thing. I mean, it's kind of weird, isn't it? I find it disgusting, but hey, what do I know? Some people like it, and they have the freedom to write it if they want. I'm not stopping them, but I'm not writing it, either…lol. Thanks! 

Qserenity2000: lol, I'm glad you like a protective Draco!! Personally, I thought that part was a bit werd…but what do I know? I'm just glad that the readers liked it!! Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing!!

Ummm…: lol, I like the name you came up with!! Lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Hmm…I like your idea about Justin attacking Draco when he and Harry are kissing…good idea!! Lol…maybe I'll add it…who knows? Lol, thanks!!

Curious Dream Weaver: Yes…very poor Draco!! Lol, I'm sooo **evil**!! Lol. Oh well, it will get better…or…not in this chapter anyway…lol…anyways, keep r/r!! (lol, I'm so selfish…)

Kristen: You and I think along the lines of the same thing! Lol. I mean, about your comment thing. That's exactly what I was planning!! I'm not going to say what it *is*, but…well, you know…lol, sorry about the spoiler…anyways, if someone else is reading this, and they just HAVE to know the spoiler, then go ahead and reader Kristen's comment! If not…then…just wait for the next chappie!! Lol.

JadeDawn: Wow…don't I feel special? "One of the best Veela fics…" *sigh*…sooo special…lol. Anyways, THANKS A LOT!! Lol. And I love your story idea, I can't wait until you write it!!

Artemis Astralstar: Hmmm…talking, attacking, and kissing…noooot bad!! Lol. Anyways, that's a good idea…I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of that, except you can add rejection right after talking…lol…*sigh* I'm spoiling too much for people…sorry!!

JumpyPUNKyMonKey: You know what? You really freaked me out when I read your review…because it's like you're reading my MIND!!! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KNOW THAT THAT WAS WHAT I WAS PLANNING???!!!! HOW!!! HOW??? You. Are. Psychic. Period. Lol, anyways I mean the part about your last sentence. Geez, I'm weird…lol.

DBZHakushoMoonBop: Hee hee. I'm glad that you are so frustrated to read the next chapter!! Lol, it just makes me feel special…lol. Anyways, here's the next chappie to your lust!! Lol. 

Silverbreeze: lol, I totally understand how you feel about school. *sigh*, it's not very "pretty-feeling", is it? Lol. I have, like, a TON of homework that takes me to midnight, so I really don't know how the heck I got time to write this. Lol, I write, like, one sentence a day…lol. Anyways, I LOVE your new story!! It's totally AWESOME!! Keep writing!! Oh yeah, and I meant "someone special" is going to save Draco from Justin…lol. And I like your idea about Justin "glomping" the ferret!! Lol (nice choice of words!!).

IceTastesNice: Yupyupyup…I'm definitely going with what you said. I mean, first of all, a lot of people said it should be that. And plus, I decided to!! Lol. Thank you for reading and (most importantly), reviewing!!

Bakachan: lol, I'm a D/H sap too!! Lol. And for your comment about "after", well, it's a very good idea!! Hmm…I'm not going to tell anyone what happens!! Lol…thank you!!

AngelStarFire: lol, thanks for reviewing!! Hmm…I actually thought it was a bit weird for there to be an "army camp"…but…oh well, as long as you liked it!! I'm glad you thought it was cute!!

Kristy: Yeah, you are totally right!! Lol. I mean, about the thing with Draco and Harry fighting…lol…hmmm…maybe I'll put that…and if I did, it's all thanks to you!! lol. Hey!! I DID put it!! Lol, thanks again!!

Kimi-sama: Yeah…you're right!! That would be a good way to make them kiss…hmmm…really good idea!! Thanks!!

Luci Shadow: I think your opinion about the Draco "should not" get his first kiss from Justin thing really reasonable. But, even if I do have Justin attack Draco before, I wouldn't have him "kiss" Draco on the mouth…yup…lol, thanks anyway!!

Mikayla: Yeah!! I'm so happy that this story is "gripping"!! lol. Anyway, you can end your misery, and start happy again!! Here!! Lol. Only, you might be sad again later…lol.

Scarlet F. B. Longbottom: Yeah!! I'm really glad that you reviewed for all the chapters (so far!!)!! LOL!! I'm sorry about the MPREG thingy, but I happen to find that a bit…"yucky"…lol, SORRY!! Thanks for reviewing, anyhoo!!

Silver-Blossom: Yeah!! Is it really great?? Is it? Is it? Lol…btw, thank you sooooooooo much for putting me on your favorite's list!! Makes me feel "special"…lol…

Illucia: I'm glad that you think it's "fun"…lol…And yes, I will update (if not soon…)…cuz here it is!! O_o…

Lisawescott: Yeah…I actually felt bad for Draco too!! Awww…poor baby…lol…Anyways, thank you for the wonderful complement!! You are really kind…too kind…LOL!!

Okay, that is all!! Geez…can you believe how many reviewers there were??!! Lol…not like I mind…J 

This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers (of course), and Kristy, for giving me the idea about the "fighting in class".

Anyways, please r/r!!

Chapter 4 ~ He'll Come Around 

He walked on without a sound, silent footsteps down the dark, cold hallway, not knowing what lay ahead. All he knew was that his destiny, his future lay just beyond his reach, and he needed to find out what it was.

He was scared, scared but curious, which gave him courage and energy to continue his soul-seeking journey. If only he could go faster…reach his destination sooner…but no, his feet seemed to be moving at their own pace, and he was unable to change the speed.

He was going to find something…he knew it. Something that will win his heart…and change his mind about everything that he had ever thought. This was his hope for life…his unknown dreams.

Turning a corridor, he felt his feet move faster. Something was not right…wrong…dangerous. He needed to find out what it was…he needed to help it. 

But what was it?

Almost breaking into a run, he headed toward the sound…the feeling. He was almost there, he could feel it. Just a few more steps…

He stopped suddenly and stared ahead of him. Someone…no…two people…they were struggling…but why? As he continued to gaze, he heard moans of pain…terror. It was so agonizing to listen to…he needed to stop it…and look, the crumbled figure…too beautiful to be tortured…it needed to be stopped…

He reached out his hand to the pair…

Harry woke up abruptly, though keeping his eyes closed, feeling just as he did whenever he had a dream about Voldemort. But this time…this time it was different. This time, there was no searing pain on his scar, and no feelings of Voldemort's moods. Heck, this wasn't even a dream _about_ Voldemort. It was…Harry couldn't quite place his finger on what it was, but he knew that somehow, it was important.

Somehow, it connected with his future.

Harry just didn't know what the _how_ part was.

Slowly letting his eyes open a crack, Harry saw that the sky was just about to be lit. He lay in his bed, trying to remember the reverie, as it was slowly slipping out of his mind, like maple syrup from a jar. Who was the figure that Harry had seen? In the dream, he was sure that he knew who it was, but now…now he couldn't recall. 

It was so frustrating! Feeling that, although still how tired he was, he couldn't get anymore sleep, Harry slid out of his bed quietly, making sure not to wake the others, and dressed. Then, he went out to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione. 

After half an hour, though, he felt like it had been an eternity. Finding nothing else to do but wait two more hours, Harry decided to take a walk. Yes, he decided. Fresh air would do him good.

Once outside, Harry was able to actually wake up from the cold. He realized that he had forgotten a cloak, but was too lazy to go all the way back to the Gryffindor tower to retrieve it. Besides, the nipping frost actually felt refreshingly welcome after fifteen minutes in it.

Spending the next two hours next to the lake, Harry was able to take the time to actually think out all the things that have been happening lately. 

Ron and Hermione…Harry grinned at the thought. Ron had been telling him for months about his plan for asking Hermione out, but had never gotten to it. Finally, Ron decided that for Christmas (Ron and Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts with Harry), he would give her a box of magical, never ending chocolates (bought with the help of Harry), and ask her out. As it happened, on Christmas Day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were alone in the common room, and Ron suddenly announced that he had to get "something" from the dormitory. Harry had grinned quietly, knowing what the "something" was. But as Ron was coming down the stairs, he tripped in his eagerness and the box went flying. As the sweets were never ending, chocolates came flying out. In the number of seconds that it took for the box to land, Hermione and Harry had already been covered. Blushing like mad, Ron had come down to apologize, and then timidly ask Hermione out. Shocked and chocolate-covered, she could only nod.

And then there was Voldemort. He had, it seemed, just disappeared. Harry could actually hear many people whispering to another about whether the whole business about him coming back was _true,_ or perhaps the whole Ministry had gone crazy. But still, many people were now convinced, seeing many Death Eaters brought back to Azkaban, and bringing along others, such as Lucius Malfoy. From the rumors flying around, Harry also knew that Narcissa Malfoy was brought along to Azkaban as well, because of her Veela status.

Malfoy…This was, indeed, the most talk-abouts in school. Everywhere he turned, Harry heard girls talking about Draco Malfoy, and how "cute" he turned. Hell, he even heard _boys_ talking about him in that perverse manner! It was sickening, it really was. Not that Harry wasn't curious…he actually _did_ wonder who Malfoy's mate was. It would be interesting, Harry mused, to find that Malfoy's mate was someone from Hufflepuff, or a muggle-born. How would he react?

Glancing at his watch, Harry was startled to see that it was now well past 8 o'clock. He had already missed half of breakfast. Running towards the Great Hall, he turned a corridor…and stumbled right into Draco Malfoy himself.

~*~

Draco had woken up from a fitful dream about Harry telling him that he was an arrogant git, over and over again. Draco knew that it was probably the stupidest nightmare he had ever had, but he really couldn't get the image of Harry's sneering face out of his head. It was quite unnerving.

Sitting up, he realized that he had kicked his blankets away while sleeping, and was now covered not only in cold sweat, but goose bumps as well.

Draco rubbed his eyes and then stared sleepily into space. That's when he realized that Vincent and Gregory's usual loud grunting snores could not be heard. Looking at his watch that lay beside his bed, he realized that it was half-past eight already.

"Shit," he muttered, as he scrambled wildly to find his school robes.

Racing out of the common room, Draco could only be thankful that he had taken a long bath the night before. _At least I won't stink_, he thought. _Potter can still notice me…_

Crap, crap, crap…Draco's mind reeled. It just _had_ to be Potter, didn't it? It _had_ to be Harry fucking Potter. His archenemy for all these years… _Potter_…

_Shit_…

Draco ran down the halls toward the Great Hall. He was almost there…maybe he could grab a piece of toast before class…

He wasn't looking when he crashed into someone.

"Ow!" he cried, as he fell on top of this certain person. His eyes were closed, but he knew exactly who this someone was. He could sense it.

Harry Potter.

"Crap," he muttered, trying to get off, but not wanting to.

"Er…Malfoy…will you _please_ get off before you suffocate me?"

Draco opened his eyes. He was staring right into those beautiful emerald eyes of Harry Potter. Wonderfully charming eyes, so vivid and full of life…

"Malfoy?" Draco blinked. "Will you stop staring at me like that? What's your problem?"

Draco blinked again.

"Er…" he stuttered stupidly. Then, he got off of Harry and the two boys climbed up. Looking at his feet, Draco muttered, "Sorry…"

This time, it was Harry's turn to blink. Twice. Three times.

"_What_ did you say?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"I- never mind…" Draco felt confused. Hell, he _was_ confused! Malfoys _never_ apologized, along with the other things in the list of "Nevers". Never cry…never feel ashamed…never feel sorry…never feel emotion…never…never _feel_.

"Just…just get out of my way, Potter," he said.

Harry's beautiful eyes narrowed. "Out of your way?" he hissed. "Why should I?"

"You crashed into me in the first place!" Draco shot back.

"I did not! _You_ were running!"

"So what? You were too!"

"Like I care, Malfoy."

"Like _I_ care,"

"What the fuck is your problem anyway?"

"I have no problem. It's you who has one, Scar-Head."

"Why can't you ever shut up?"

"You wish, Potter. Now _move!"_

"Why?" Harry asked. "Look, I know that a whole lot of people think that you're some…I dunno, _sex god or something, but I know better. You're just some fucked-up asshole who deserves to die. I really don't see what people see in you…"_

Harry's words from the day before came flooding back to him. 

_He's still some stupid arrogant git, and that's exactly what I think about him!_

Draco's mind screamed. Why couldn't he get the fucking words out of his fucking head? It was so annoying, having it been chanted over and over again.

And now…now he was a "fucked-up asshole who deserved to die"…Draco was sure that this was going to haunt him for eternity.

"Look…" he said softly, still staring determinedly at his feet. "Just…just leave me alone, alright?" And he walked away, leaving Harry Potter to look after him, wondering what the _hell was going on._

"You look really bad," Pansy commented worriedly, as Draco slid into his seat beside her.

"Yeah…I sure feel like shit…" Draco muttered, more to himself than anyone. "Damn it…"

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing…it's…forget it…it's nothing…"

"Draco," Pansy sighed. "You're impossible, did you know that? How can we help you to stop feeling like shit when you won't let us help you?"

Draco shook his head, and then, he suddenly burst. "Why the _hell_ does it have to be Potter? Harry Potter, for fuck's sake! I could have lived with Mandy Brocklehurst, I could have accepted Millicent, or even you! But no…it just _has_ to be Potter, doesn't it?"

Pansy flinched, and opened her mouth to reply, when Draco started again.

"And really, _why? I've hated Potter for years! The first time I saw him, in Madam Malkin's…I remember that I was thinking, 'That's going to be an asshole killed by Death Eaters', and you know what? I don't think that anymore! I'm supposed to hate him! Why don't I anymore?"_

"Draco…" Pansy said soothingly, before Draco could go on with his ranting.

Taking a deep breath, Draco looked around. He realized that many people in vicinity were staring at him, opened-mouthed. Luckily for him, those people were his friends, so there was no chance of any strange rumors flying around.

"Draco…" Pansy repeated.

"What?" he said abruptly, harshly. Then, he muttered, "Sorry…"

"It's quite all right," Pansy replied. "I was just going to point out that you are thinking that you absolutely _have to live by your first feelings. You can't just live by your primary impression, you have to think deeper, feel deeper. You have to go by your intuition for everyday life. You have to remember that…go by your intuition, think by it, live by it…that's all that matters."_

Draco turned and looked at Harry, who had just walked into the Great Hall. He let Pansy's words sink into his heart, then his soul. And he smiled. Pansy was absolutely right. After all, things can change.

Then, he suddenly whirled around to face Pansy again.

"Wait a minute…" he said slowly. "Are you saying that you…_approve_ of Potter?"

Pansy giggled. "Well," she answered. "You've got to admit that he's cute…"

Draco tried to stay calm. Crap, he thought. Damn these Veela charms, they make me way too envious…

Pansy giggled harder when she saw Draco's face. "God, calm down, you goof!" she laughed. "I was only joking… anyway, I _hate Potter. But if he's your mate, then I have to live with it. That's what we all think!"_

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw that his friends were nodding simultaneously.

And he smiled.

~*~

Stranger and stranger…Harry thought, as he watched his green potion turn purple. Everything's going odd…

And it practically ALL had to do with Draco Malfoy.

Harry glanced up at Malfoy, who happened to have chosen a spot right next to him to work. He seemed so peaceful, so at ease with his potion, while Harry on the other hand, sweated and kept on forgetting which ingredient to add.

Not fair… 

As Harry reached over for the Dragon blood, he accidentally tipped over some wood lice, and it all poured into Malfoy's concoction. The potion crackled, fizzed, then exploded.

Luckily, it was harmless, so all Hermione had to do was whip up some cleaning charms (As Snape wasn't in the room), and everything was all right.

Except, of course, Draco Malfoy.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Draco hissed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry replied, glaring at him.

"Oh really?" Draco said sarcastically. "Then whose was it? The dead wood lice's?"

"I- just shut up, Malfoy."

"Oooohhh…" Draco smirked, "Wonder Boy has finally lost!"

"_I said…SHUT UP!"_

"Why? I'm not _annoying you, am I?"_

"Malfoy! I told you to shut up! If you don't, you'll regret it…"

"You don't scare me, Potter…"

Silence. The whole class had already stopped what they were doing, and had taken to staring at the fighting duo. Harry was still glaring at Draco with the utmost hatred, and Draco felt a sort of sadness squirm up into the pit of his stomach, where it had once held warmth and satisfaction.

But no…Draco couldn't just give up…he had wanted, for all these years, to fight Harry Potter, and win. He didn't care if it was a verbal fight, or physical…he just wanted to…_win…_

"What's wrong, Potter?" Draco asked softly. "Cat got your tongue? Or any animal really, except I don't think that _dog of yours is still around…"_

That did it. The next thing Draco knew, Harry had jumped him, and wrestled him to the ground. Draco couldn't help but feel how warm, and smooth his skin was…how his hair was so soft…

Harry, however, was feeling something else. He felt six years of hatred rising up in his blood, he felt disgust and anger…how dare Malfoy taunt Sirius? How dare he, when Harry had been trying to forget it all this time…only to have the memories brought back…

The two boys fought viciously, Harry in rage and fury, Draco in a kind of delight and giddiness, to be able to have Harry Potter so close to him…to almost have him in his arms…

"What's going on here?" A cold, icy voice had suddenly entered the room. Draco turned and saw Severus Snape walking into the room. He started to get up, but…

Bam! 

Harry's fist had given a blow right on Draco's left eye, knocking him aside. The whole class turned back to Snape, holding their breaths.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said grimly. "How dare you? Fifty points from Gryffindor, and a week's detention with…oh yes…I think Mr. Filch will be available…"

Harry got up, and glared at Snape's back, while he was tending to Draco.

"Draco," Snape said, "Are you all right? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"Yeah…yeah, I guess so…" Draco muttered, feeling his swollen eye.

"Very well, you are excused," Snape said.

As Draco left the room, Snape turned back to the rest of the class.

"So…" he hissed. "We are now in our sixth year…one would have thought that you would mature…a _bit…" Snape paused, scanning the room. His dark, cold eyes finally landed on Harry, showing every sign of dislike._

"But no," he continued. "We are still in the mood of child's play…I had thought that you were all in the point of…_growing up…and I left you, for no more than ten minutes, and what do I find upon my return? A student, attacking another student…tsk tsk…this calls for extra homework…"_

And Harry Potter glowered at this, hating Draco Malfoy more and more.

~*~

Draco went back to the common room, with an ice pack on the left side of his face. Madam Promfrey had tended to his eye, but told him sternly that there was no way she could make the black eye disappear. Draco pouted the whole time, but with no success. When Promfrey decided something, that was it, no buts.

Damn, he thought. How am I supposed to seduce Potter now?

Draco shook his head hopelessly.

You wouldn't be in this fix if it weren't for Potter, he reminded himself.

But still…it _was partially Draco's fault…if he hadn't mocked Sirius Black…but no matter, the deed was done…still Draco couldn't but help be reminded of Harry's face, with all the lines of hatred on it, directed toward Draco…_

"Draco!" Draco looked up to see Iris joining him.

"Yes?" he asked grimly.

"How's your eye, baby?" Iris cooed, with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Fine…fine…just fine…" Draco muttered distractedly.

"I don't think so…" Iris said coyly. "Ummm…Draco? If you want to…er…_get Potter_…er…don't you think you should…stop fighting with him?"

Draco sighed. "Yeah…I guess…" he mumbled, looking everywhere but Iris' face. It was an obvious option, but…Draco had spent six bloody years fighting with Harry Potter…it wasn't exactly an easy habit to break.

"So…" Iris interrupted his thoughts again. "So…we've all been thinking, and…well…we think that we should start to get Potter to be attracted to you…you know…give him an extra push.

Draco sighed again. "Don't," he pleaded her.

Iris blinked. "W-why?" she asked suspiciously.

Rolling his eyes, Draco replied, "Because then, you'd be forcing him! And can't you remember, if my mate is forced, then the connection won't work!"

"Oh…" Iris said softly, "Oh…alright then, sorry Draco…forgot…I…I'll go tell the others."

"Thanks," Draco smiled at her.

"But…but Draco…" Iris stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. "But Draco…what if…what if Potter never falls for you?"

Draco's grin faltered a bit, but he still managed to keep his lips in an upright position.

"Oh, don't worry," he said quietly. "He'll come around soon…" And in his head, Draco was thinking, he has to…

~*~

Oh. My. God…!! I FINALLY FINISHED!!! Yeah!! 

_LOL!!_

_Hmmm…that took me long enough…and I also have a few other stories I need to work on…hmm…the next chappie might take a bit…SORRY!! Lol._

_You know what's funny? My stories always go downhill…I mean, okay, look at this story's first chapter: You think, "Hmmm…not too bad…" Next chappie: "Hmmm…a bit off…but it's still okay…" Third chap: Whoa…getting a bit off course…" This chapter: "Wow…it dosen't sound anything LIKE the first chapter!!" Hmm…this always happens to me…WHY ME??? WHY ME???_

_Hmm…oh well…_

_Well…what are you waiting for?? REVIEW!! (LOL)_

_Luvs lots,_

_~Cerulean Peace~_


	5. Can't

_HOLY CRAP!!_

_I got soooo many reviews!! And I actually "achieved" my "goal" of over 100 reviews sooner than I expected…lol…_

_Thank you guys sooo much! I really appreciate these reviews, because they keep me going!!_

_Hmmm…I'm actually thinking about starting another D/H fic!! I mean, this is a Veela one, I have another one, "Beautiful Words", which portrays a weak Draco…I want to do one with a "tough" Draco!! WHEEE!! Lol._

_BTW: I hope I don't bore anyone with these few chapters of…well…a "fluffy" kind of writing…blah…_

_Love Lots!!_

~*~

Chapter 5 ~ Can't 

Days passed. Time turned into sand through an hourglass. Weeks were brought on, one, two, and then three.

And Draco Malfoy was still waiting.

His friends had started to get worried. They now asked him constantly if they shouldn't just help him seduce Potter. He disagreed.

"No," he told them. "Don't."

Draco tried to act calm. He tried to keep the worry off his mind…his eyes…his heart…He tried, but couldn't. So that's why, when Pansy found him two days prior to the end of a month after his birthday, all alone on a Hogsmeade weekend, he wasn't acting like himself.

"Draco?" Pansy asked softly, hoping not to scare the pitiful form of the blonde, who was curled up in an armchair next to the fireplace, staring blankly out of the window. Draco made no sound, no move, nothing to show that he had even heard her.

"Draco?" Pansy tried again, her voice starting to sound anxious. "Draco darling, are you alright?"

"What?" Draco blinked, and turned, now pointing his blank gaze at Pansy. "Am I alright?"

Pansy waited, wanting to hear an "Of course I'm alright!" or at least something that sounded like the Draco she knew, but all she could see were empty gray orbs, looking almost expectantly at her.

Pansy gave a soft sigh, and murmured, "No, you're not…"

Then, determination lit up in her eyes, and she said, "Come on, Draco, let's go to Snape."

"No!" Draco suddenly seemed to come out of his trance, and his eyes came into focus. "You…you can't! Everyone…everyone would find out!"

Pansy couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Yes, Draco baby, obviously everyone would find out! But really, think about it, wouldn't they find out anyway? No matter what happens?"

"No…" Draco muttered, looking rather wild now. "No…please don't…"

Pansy's heart seemed to melt in pity at that. Poor, poor Draco, she thought sadly. But it's for his own good.

"I'm going," she said stubbornly, and turned to leave.

Panicking, Draco got out of his seat, and fell, flat on his face. Gingerly, he tried to lift himself up, weakly sat against the foot of the armchair, and gave a small sigh.

Pansy bit her bottom lip, looking rather worried. "Are…you alright, darling?" she asked, the second time in ten minutes.

"Yeah…" Draco muttered, his eyes starting to go out of focus again.

As if on cue, Blaise suddenly walked in with Theodore, laughing. However, their laughter stopped abruptly, when they caught sight of a white faced Draco, and a pallid faced Pansy.

"Wh – what's going on here?" Theodore asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you think?" Pansy asked crossly. "It's already been twenty-seven days since Draco's birthday! He only has two more days, and I don't think he's going to just stay healthy!"

Blaise and Theodore's faces also seemed to pale a considerable amount.

"But – but," Blaise stuttered. "We…we should tell someone!"

"You think I haven't figured that out?" Pansy asked coldly. "I suggested that! But Draco here doesn't want me to!"

"Why?" Blaise turned to Draco now, eyeing him quizzically.

"Don't…want…force…him…" Draco managed, closing his eyes feebly.

There was silence, while Blaise, Theodore, and Pansy eyed each other nervously, occasionally flicking their gaze back to the heavily breathing Draco.

"I'm going…" Pansy said softly.

Theodore and Blaise nodded.

"Go ahead," Theodore answered. "We…We'll get Draco more comfortable."

Pansy lingered one last worried gaze at Draco, and then turned and went out the common room.

"Alright…" Blaise said uncomfortably, "Let's get you into bed…"

~*~

"Professor Snape, sir…"

"Yes, Pansy? What is it?"

"It's…it's Draco…"

"Yes?"

"His…his mate…"

_"Yes?"_

"Sir…it's…I don't know how to say it…"

"Ms. Parkinson, as the head of your house, I see no reason to be nervous. What is it?"

"Yes sir…well…Draco's mate…it…it's…Potter…"

_"WHAT?"_

"Yes sir…it's rather surprising…but…"

_"Harry Potter?"_

"Yes sir…and I suppose I really shouldn't have told you…but…but sir…Draco's _dying_!"

"_Potter_?"

"_Yes!_"

"Oh…oh yes…_Potter_…yes…we must…_Harry Potter_…must see Dumbledore…_Potter_… Good Heavens…"

~*~

The common room portrait swung open, and three pairs of legs walked hurriedly past the curious gazing students. The trio quickly went to the sixth-year boys' dormitory, and opened the door.

Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Sally-Anne, and Millicent were all standing, watching Draco. But, when they saw who had walked in, the six quickly backed away. Only Iris remained, her soft blue eyes gazing quietly at Draco, placing a cool cloth on his forehead.

"Ahem."

Iris looked up and suddenly realized who was there. She quickly stood up, muttering, "Professor Snape…Professor Dumbledore sir…"

Snape strode forward, and peered at Draco, who was neatly tucked under the Slytherin-colored blanket.

"Draco, how are you?" he asked, actually sounding warmer than usual, instead of his usual "dried ice" tone.

"Perfectly fine…" Draco said weakly, managing a small smile, and then, a coughing fit. A person would have leant over and patted Draco on the back, to help with the coughing, but as this was Severus Snape, he did no such thing. Instead, he waited until Draco was finished, before continuing.

"Mr. Malfoy…er…well, Pansy here has been telling Professor Dumbledore and I…about…about your _mate_…can you…will you clarify that?" Snape held his breath, hoping that perhaps, Draco might deny Potter being his mate, and tell him that Pansy had been pulling his leg all the time.

Draco gave a raspy sigh, and closed his eyes. "It…it's true, sir," he muttered. "It…it…my mate…it's Harry Potter…"

Snape let out his breath. "Are…are you positive, Draco? I mean…what if you made a mis-"

"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted. "As you should well know, all Veelas are very definite about their status'. They're surroundings, their enemies, and especially their mates. So I have no doubt in mind that Mr. Malfoy has found his mate, although…_unusual_…"

Snape glowered at this, but didn't say a word. He turned his dark, cold eyes back to Draco, and for an instant, one might have thought that he was showing concern, but of course, that just wasn't possible…

"Sir…" Snape turned around and found that Sally-Anne had stepped out of the huddled group.

"Yes, Ms. Perks?" Snape answered.

"Well, er…well, don't you suppose that we should…do something…so…so Draco's…er…_condition_ doesn't worsen?"

Snape blinked.

"Yes…why you are absolutely correct, Sally-Anne," he said. "We- _I_ must go see Potter…"

"Severus," Dumbledore began.

"Never mind it, Dumbledore," Snape interrupted distractedly. "I'll go now…"

"_Severus!_" Dumbledore said again, but he as already out the door.

Dumbledore sighed. Turning back to the group of Slytherins, he said, "Make sure you keep Mr. Malfoy comfortable." And with that, he, too, swept out of the room after Snape.

~*~

Zooming in and out of his teammates, he looked around through the light drizzle. Katie had told him that practice wouldn't end until he found the Snitch, so it was really up to him to make sure that everyone got inside before midnight, as it was ten o'clock already.

They had already been out for a few hours, as it had been raining hard before, making it nearly impossible to see anything. And now, dripping wet, Harry could also see out of the corner of his eye that the rest of the team (excluding Katie) were also trying to find the Snitch.

"Found it yet, Harry?" Ron yelled, as he dropped a slippery Quaffle from his hands.

"No!" he called back. "Not yet!"

Suddenly, Harry's eyes caught sight of something gold…something glittering…the Snitch! He shot towards it…he could hear the Quidditch team whooping their thanks that they could finally be free…he reached out his hand…the Snitch was just a finger's length away…

Just then, a whistle sounded, and Harry, by instinct, turned. Katie was waving at from the ground, but he still hadn't caught the Snitch! Realizing this, he quickly turned around, looking madly, but it was nowhere to be found.

Harry could hear many people starting to grumble, and he felt a surge of annoyance toward Katie. Why did she have to blow that damn whistle at that time anyway?

He looked down and realized that Katie was now yelling at him to go down. She also seemed to be accompanied by two other people, however, Harry couldn't see who they were at the distance.

He flew down, and landed neatly. Only then, did he realize that he was facing Katie, along with Dumbledore and Snape.

"Ummm…what?" he asked tentatively, fully noticing a somber looking Dumbledore, and a Snape with actually less of a scowl that he usually gave Harry.

"Potter," Snape said. "We need to…er…_borrow _you from your practice…"

Katie turned to him, surprised. "But sir," she protested. "We need Harry for practice! I told everyone that we wouldn't stop until he caught the Snitch!"

Snape sneered. "Well," he answered. "I suppose you'd have to wait, won't you?"

"Ms. Bell," Dumbledore said. "We shall only need Mr. Potter for a maximum of thirty minutes. If you must, surely you can wait?"

Katie nodded, although looking unsatisfied. "Yes Professor," she mumbled.

"Now Potter," Snape said. "Follow us."

He and Dumbledore turned to leave, and Harry began to follow.

"Harry!" Katie called. "Don't forget to come back!"

"Er…Professor?" Harry asked, after they had stepped inside the building. "Er…what exactly do you need me for?"

"You'll see Potter…you'll see…" Snape muttered, but Dumbledore said, "Wait, Severus, we can't just lead Harry there without explaining anything!"

"But Dumbledore," Snape said. "We don't have much time!"

"We have enough time." Dumbledore insisted.

"But…" Snape objected.

"You cannot just force this onto Harry!" Dumbledore thundered. "As I have a meeting with Cornelius Fudge in ten minutes, it is up to you to explain, Severus."

"Fine…fine…" Snape sulked.

"Remember…_do not force this onto Harry!_ He needs to make his own decisions." Then, turning to Harry, he said, "Harry, your next move will be a huge verdict in your life. Think carefully…"

Before Harry could reply, he had left for his office, leaving behind a very morose Snape and a very confused Harry.

After a few moments of silence in which Snape glared at the direction where Dumbledore had left, Harry cleared his throat.

"Er…professor?" he asked hesitantly.

Snape rounded on him. "What?" he snapped.

_Keep my temper…keep my temper…_ Harry thought, and then, he looked up at Snape again. "Er…what exactly is all this about?"

Snape glared at him, and then began to speak. "I suppose I _do_ need to explain things to you, as your puny little brain hasn't figured it out yet…As Dumbledore said, your next decision will affect your life in many ways."

He paused, as if not sure what to say next. And then, he cleared his throat and looked rather uncomfortable, which highly amused Harry. However, his next statement made the amusement lift rather nastily.

"Potter…" Snape began. "Are you…homosexual?"

Harry took a step back, staring at Snape as if he had never seen him before. "Wh-wh-_what_?" he exclaimed.

"Okay…" Snape said slowly. "Maybe not homosexual, but…bisexual, perhaps?"

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_ Harry cried, still backing away in little steps.

"Language, Potter," Snape retorted, now looking rather pleased about the torture Harry was going through. "Answer my question."

"No!" Harry said roughly. Then, at Snape's raised eyebrows, he added, "I've never thought about it…"

"Well," Snape smirked. "You'd better start thinking…"

"_Why?_" Harry asked. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"You'll see…" Snape smirked again, and then started to leave. "Follow me…"

As they walked through the dark hallways, Harry's brain worked furiously. What in the name of Merlin did Snape mean when he asked if Harry was homosexual, or bisexual? And what was his business to ask anyway?

Harry was rather startled to suddenly find himself and Snape in front of the bare, clammy stone wall where he knew the Slytherin common room was located.

"Half-Veela" Snape said coolly, and the wall slid open. At Harry's confused look, he added, "In honor of our Mr. Malfoy, of course."

He led Harry up a hidden staircase amidst many wide-eyed on lookers. Then, they stopped at a door on the sixth level. Snape knocked on it, and they heard a voice say, "Come in."

Snape opened the door, and pushed Harry inside. There, he was greeted by more "wide-eyed" lookers, all looking thoroughly shocked.

"You…you actually brought him?" Parkinson asked, staring at Harry, then Snape.

"Of course," Snape said simply. "We don't want anything to happen, do we?"

"No…" Pansy said slowly. "But…but he actually _agreed_?"

"Well…" Snape answered slowly, a smirk starting to appear. "He doesn't exactly _know_ what's going on…"

"In that case," Harry interrupted loudly. "Would someone mind actually _telling _me?"

At that point, someone started to cough weakly behind the Slytherin group. Sally-Anne immediately turned to comfort that someone, though Harry still couldn't see who it was.

"Awww…are you okay, Draco?" she asked.

Harry's mind reeled. _Draco?_ As in Draco Malfoy? He was the one who was coughing so piteously…so…painfully?

As if to answer his unasked question, Snape said, "Yes, Potter. That was our Mr. Malfoy…weak…and…_dying_…"

It took a while for the words to actually sink into Harry. _Dying_? Malfoy?

"What?" he asked, looking totally bewildered. "_Dying?_"

Snape sighed. "Yes Potter," he answered. "_Dying_. As you should know, if you had done any research on Veelas, you would have found out that all typed of Veelas must find their mate. They each have only a month's time to find their mate before they…er…become _extinct_."

"But…but…" Harry said. "What exactly does this have to do with…_me_?"

Snape snorted. "Really Potter," he said. "After staying so close to Ms. Granger for five years, you would have thought that she had improved your mind a bit. Obviously not…"

Harry tried to think clearly. It was hard, as he could feel so many eyes upon him. _Veelas had to find their mates…If they didn't in a month's time…they would die…Clearly, Malfoy hadn't found his mate yet, or he wouldn't be sounding so weak…they had invited Harry over…but…why? And Snape…Snape had asked him if he was gay…bisexual…_

Harry's head snapped up.

"No…" he whispered. "You've _got_ to be kidding me…"

"We wish," Nott said bitterly. "Believe me…"

Harry tried to laugh, but his throat was dry. "You're kidding…" he repeated. "What are you trying to do…make me believe that…that I'm Malfoy's…_mate_?"

"Potter," Iris Moon said sharply. "We're not trying to make you _believe_ anything! This is _real_!"

Harry shook his head and forced a smile. "Right…" he muttered. "Why should I believe you? You're all Slytherins!"

"And what does that mean?" Iris asked furiously.

"Well…" Harry answered slowly. "I've lived around you guys long enough to know about all your nasty pranks."

"Well this isn't one!" Pansy shrieked.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry asked swiftly.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said grimly. "I think you should see Draco for yourself…"

The Slytherin crown moved to the side, and Harry now had a clear view of the bed. He cautiously moved forward until he was just a finger's length away from the cot, and peered down.

Draco Malfoy was under the covers; face seemingly more pallid than usual, eyes staring weakly ahead, as if out of focus, and lips parted slightly. Harry could actually hear him breathing, and it sounded rough…as if he had a hard time doing it.

However, when Harry began to edge closer, a curious thing began to happen. Draco started…to almost…_glow_. It wasn't like there was any bright light on him, but he seemed different…unlike the other Draco that was there moments before. He seemed…more at peace…restful. His eyes suddenly seemed to focus, and he glanced shyly up at Harry, who was still standing, looking over him.

"Hi…" he said softly, his voice still sounding chocked.

Harry's face was unreadable. It was as if he didn't know what to make of the situation…he was confused…confused, but without feeling.

"Hi…" he answered uneasily, as if not knowing what to say next. He pulled away slightly, to face the other Slytherins again. As he did so, they could see Draco's energy diminishing once more, pulling a dull, strength-taking mask over him.

"Potter…" Sally-Anne whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Did…did you just see that? That…that effect you had on Draco…it's obvious you're his…his mate!"

Harry frowned slightly. He _had_ felt something different…and looking at Malfoy…seeing him so…so _weak-looking_…it felt strange…

"How do I know…" he said slowly, as if weighing his words. "That you didn't…just put some kind of spell on him…to make him glow when I get near?"

Blaise Zabini gave an angry growl under his throat. "How thick are you?" he asked fiercely. "Why in the fucking world would we play some kind of trick anyway? You know perfectly well that Draco is indeed a half-Veela, as it had spread around the school. Obviously, he hasn't found his mate yet, or that's be everywhere too!"

Harry bit his bottom lip. As much as he hated admitting it, Zabini _did_ have a point. He had heard nothing about Draco Malfoy's mate…until now…

"Okay…" he said. "So…let's say that I _am_ his mate…what the hell am I supposed to do anyway?"

"Potter…" Snape said. "I take it that Ms. Granger has done nothing to help your vacant mind…"

But Iris interrupted him before he could go on with his speech.

"You have to _kiss _him," she said simply.

Harry looked horrified. "I…have…to…_what?_" he exclaimed.

"Kiss him…" Iris repeated. "In…at least…twenty-four hours and thirty minutes," she added, looking up from her watch."

"But…but…" Harry muttered, looking appalled. "But…I _can't_!"

"And why not?" Pansy asked angrily.

"Because…he's…he's Draco_ Malfoy_!" Harry said. Then, before anyone could comment on that, he continued. "We've hated each other, for what, 6 years? And now…quite suddenly…you come up to me to say that I have to _kiss_ him? I mean really…kiss my worst enemy! It's like…it's like…it's like drinking poison!"

"What do you mean, _poison_…?" Pansy snarled. "You don't know Draco at all! How dare you compare him to poison?"

Harry smirked. "We-ell…" He began. "First of all…I've been around Malfoy long enough to know that he's not exactly _pleasant_ around me…so yes Parkinson, I _do_ know him…even if it's not the way you do."

"Secondly," he continued. "I'm comparing him to poison, because that's exactly how you guys would compare me. Really…Parkinson…if someone like…Hermione needed you to _kiss_ her, or she would die, would you?"

Pansy turned a shade of green. However, she answered, "Yes! I would! It would save a life, after all!"

Harry shook his head and muttered something that sounded strangely like, "Liar" under his breath.

"But that's not the point," Blaise said hurriedly. "The point is, if you don't kiss Draco soon, he's going to die! Look at him now!"

"Yeah," Sally-Anne chimed in. "Where's your "big" Gryffindor heart anyway? Aren't you always supposed to be honest, caring, and…_brave_? You're not _scared_ to kiss Draco, are you Potter?"

Harry made a face. "Of course not!" he retorted. "I'm just disgusted!"

"You know, Potter…" Blaise said lazily. "Seeing that your in a room with a bunch of Slytherins, including Crabbe and Goyle, who would really _love_ to hurt you…I'm really surprised that you even _try_ to insult us, much less Draco!"

"You wouldn't hurt me, because that wouldn't be a very good thing to do to Malfoy…would it?" Harry answered, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Potter…" Blaise warned threateningly.

"Okay Potter," Snape quickly said. "Enough with your games. What is important right now is that you save Draco's life."

"But…" Harry protested.

"But nothing!" Snape snapped. "If you don't, Mr. Malfoy will surely die!"

Snape had obviously forgotten the warning Dumbledore had given him just about an hour ago.

"I…I can't…" Harry whispered, looking down at his feet.

"Why not?" Pansy growled.

"Yeah…" Sally-Anne added. "It's not hard! Just lean down and kiss him!"

Clearly, the Slytherin group had also forgotten about Draco's warning.

"I…I…" Harry started, but fell silent at the piercing stares he was being given.

"Do it…Potter…" Theodore growled. "Before Crabbe and Goyle have their turn at you…"

"Oh…alright…" Harry sulked angrily, sounding revolted. He turned back toward the seemingly sleeping half-Veela, and started to lean down.

*

Draco could feel something stir up…some sort of energy…power…it fulfilled him…but he needed more…He had been feeling so worn-out…so drained…but this was better…much better…

*

Harry could sense it again…something was happening to Malfoy…he seemed to light up…to just…_stand_ _out…_Harry had never felt anything like this…never seen anything like this…

He stared intently at first, wondering why the hell he was doing this. _Oh…right…_he thought._ They're threatening you…_

Then, he heard someone whispering, "Hurry up!" But still…he stared…not being able to take his eyes off this curious sight…

Suddenly, he felt hands on his back, giving him a push downwards. He slipped and reached his hands out to steady himself, and unexpectedly found his lips on Malfoy's.

He stayed in that position for some time, too shocked to move, or to do anything really. Malfoy wasn't exactly "_responding_", but Harry knew that it was just probably because he was too weak to move. Just as abruptly as he was shocked, he suddenly realized what was happening. He quickly tore his lips away from Draco's, and backed away swiftly toward the door, hoping not to get caught and placed back.

Only was he halfway to the exit did he comprehend that no one was chasing him…hell…no one even _knew_ he was gone! As Harry turned, he saw that everyone was crowded beside Draco's bed, looking anxiously at him.

"Why isn't it working?" Pansy asked fearfully.

"Maybe…maybe it takes time?" Iris suggested nervously.

"No…" Snape muttered. "The connection is supposed to happen right away! This…this…" Suddenly, his head snapped up, and he looked straight at Harry. "Potter!" he snapped. "Get over here this instant."

Harry had no choice but to obey. He was nervous, though that was unexplainable. He _had_ kissed Malfoy, after all…what more did they want?

"Potter…" Snape said slowly, glaring at him. "When you kissed Draco here…did you do it…willingly?"

"W – Willingly?" Harry asked. "Er…what do you mean by that…sir?"

"I mean," Snape said, firing up. "Did you want to kiss Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well…" Harry answered uncomfortably. "No…"

"_WHAT_?" Snape thundered, sounding rather angry.

"Well…you didn't say anything about _wanting_ to…" Harry replied boldly. "And besides, I told you! How am I suppose to even _kiss_ him when I don't want to? I only did because Iris pushed me…"

Snape looked as mad as Hell. "Well…" he hissed. "Kiss him again! And this time…_want to_!"

Harry seemed aghast. "NO!" he exclaimed. "It was bad enough kissing him at all…and now…you want me to do it _again_?"

"_YES!_" Snape snapped. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, POTTER? HE'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T!!!"

"No," Harry repeated stubbornly. "I can't."

With a roar of fury, Snape grabbed Harry by the neck of his robes with surprising strength. He half-lifted, half-dragged him toward the dormitory door, and wrenched it open. It was then and there, when Harry heard a small voice, as if mustering up all its energy and strength, say, "No…please…don't…h – h - hurt him…Don't hurt…Harry…"

Before he could hear anything else, much less comprehend the words, Snape had hauled Harry out of the dormitory, and into the common room. It was late now, so there was no one there except for a few cats.

Snape got Harry to the portrait opening, and opened it. Then, he shoved Harry out, and made to close it. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked back down on Harry."

"Mr. Potter…" he said with a sneering voice, although it seemed to have lost it's touch. "I thought that you'd like to know that Mr. Malfoy has only…24 more hours until his time ends…all because of you…"

And with that, he slammed the portrait in Harry's face.

~*~

_WHEW! Finally got this chappie up!!_

_Hmmm…I've been thinking…and maybe I _will_ just turn this into an angsty fic…you know? Like…maybe I'll make it so that Draco dies, and Harry begins to regret not "wanting to"…you know? Hmmm…_

_To any of you who want sneak peeks for this story, or any story, really, or, if you're not a user on fanfiction.net, and you want to know when I update…etc., you can visit my livejournal!! As I have JUST found out that a website html doesn't show up on stories, you'll have to go to my profile to find it!! SORRIES!! It's on my webpage thingie…_

_Anyhoo…REVIEW PLEASE!!_

_(WOW!! Can you believe that ^up there, I didn't say "LOL" ONCE??!!)_


	6. Dead or Dying?

Hee… 

_I got SO many reviews! When I went to check my e-mail the next day after I posted the fifth chapter, I was like, "OH MY GOD!!" I swear, my eyes were bulging out!! I mean, I got about **30** reviews in **one** day!!_

_Hmmm…_and_ I got reviews from my idol (you know who you are!!), and my friends (you know who you are as well!!). Hmmm…come to think about it, I actually got reviews from the two people who inspired me on this!! Michael Serpent and Frizzy…hmmm…interesting…_

_Anyhoo…the beginnings of this chapter is just short clippets of stuff from different time periods…hee…it'll get better…_

AND!! This chapter's deticated to Michael…since he's gojng through a haaard time!! Love ya, babe!!

Chapter 6 ~ Dead or Dying? 

"Dr-…Draco? Where are you going…?"

"Out…"

"But…but you can't! I mean, you're too weak! And…and you'll get worse!"

"I want to see the outside of this damn room before I…before I go…"

"But…but…"

"And besides, Pansy, who cares if I get worse? It's not like staying here's going to get me anywhere besides Hell…"

~*~

Iris sat next to the fireplace, blinking her eyes rapidly. She willed herself not to cry. It would be stupid, after all. She _couldn't_ cry! Moons never cried, just like Malfoys. Hell, none of the Slytherins really were allowed to cry…

But really, on an occasion like this, who wouldn't cry? After all, one of her friends were going to die within the next two hours. One of her _best_ friends, actually. He was going to die, and it was all Harry Potter's fault.

Stupid Potter…fuck him, he was the cause of all this! Why couldn't the Dark Lord just have killed him when he was a baby? What was so special about him to have been able to repel the spell?

Iris hated him with all her heart. He might as well have killed Draco by using the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, because there wouldn't be a difference. It would just have been dying sooner…

But still, stored deep in her soul, one little part of her was telling It is that it actually _was_ partially her fault that Draco was going to die…if she hadn't pushed Potter…maybe he would have kissed Draco on his own. If she hadn't forced him…

Oh fuck, why did she? Draco had warned them…warned _her_ a number of times about not forcing him…and she did! She bloody pushed Potter! If she didn't…if she hadn't…

Iris sighed tiredly. It wasn't any help now…she had pushed him, and now she regretted it.

It just wasn't fair…it fucking wasn't…

~*~

"Oh Severus…" Dumbledore sighed.

"What?" Snape snapped back. He was in an extremely bad mood, and every little thing could annoy him.

"You know what, Severus," Dumbledore answered, gazing sternly at Snape over the top of his glasses. "I warned you a number of times about the mate process…and still, you did not listen. And even besides that, you are educated enough about Veelas to know that you _cannot force their mate to kiss them!_"

Snape glared at Dumbledore angrily. "It wasn't _my_ fault!" he hissed. "If Potter had not been so arrogant about kissing Draco, then this would not have happened!"

"Harry and Mr. Malfoy have been enemies for six years," Dumbledore said calmly. "It is not easy to show any affection, much less love, to one that you have hated for so long."

"This isn't about love!" Snape barked. "This is about one god damn kiss! What's so hard about it?"

"What's hard about it, Severus, is that you must put force a type of love in order to kiss a Veela, if you are indeed his mate," Dumbledore replied. "Harry never had any love for Mr. Malfoy, and it is not easy to change the black in Harry's heart to white."

"I'm not going to stand lolling around talking to you about mushy stuff Dumbledore," Snape retorted. "What are we going to do about Draco?"

"If they are indeed meant to be, and if Mr. Malfoy is not to die, then fate will take course. " Dumbledore said. "We must wait and see."

~*~

"Harry!" 

Harry turned around, hoping that he was hearing things. He had no intention of striking up a conversation with anyone.

However, he was disappointed.

Katie Bell came racing up to him; hair messed up, face red with fury.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" she screamed. "You left us out there for _three_ fucking hours! Where have you been? I've been trying to find you all day! What have you got to say for yourself?"

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered. Then, he suddenly remembered. "Oh! Quidditch!"

"Yes, _Quidditch,_" Katie ranted. "You never came back! I finally let the team leave when Jack Sloper fell asleep on his broom, in mid-air! Where the fuck have you been?"

"I…I…" Harry was about to tell Katie the truth, but then, stopped. Firstly, it wasn't a good idea to tell _anyone_ about him being Draco Malfoy's mate, and secondly, Katie wasn't going to believe him anyway.

"I forgot…" he mumbled, hoping to sound truthful.

Katie seemed to believe him. "You _forgot?_" she screeched. "How could you forget? I thought Quidditch was important to you!"

"It is!" Harry shot back. "But I _am_ allowed to have other things on my mind…"

"You…" Katie started, but then stopped. "Okay…" she said, breathing heavily. "I'll forgive you…I just hope you don't do that again…I don't have time to fight with you anyway…I have to meet up with Anthony…"

She seemed to be talking to herself in the last few sentences.

"Anthony Goldstein?" Harry called after her, as she walked away.

Katie turned, her face redder than before. "Kind of…" she muttered.

"Harry! Where have you been, mate?" Harry climbed into the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione anxiously waiting for him.

"No where…no where…" Harry muttered.

"Ummm…yeah…you have been somewhere…we haven't seen you all day!" Ron said. "_Where_?"

"Just…out…" Harry said. "Doing…you know…nothing…"

"So why didn't you come back to practice last night?" Ron demanded. "Katie was furious!"

"Yeah…I know," Harry said. "She caught up with me…"

"But…but how did you just disappear for the whole entire day? We were so worried!"

"I'm sorry…" Harry said. "I…I fell asleep outside last night…and it wasn't the whole day! You saw me at mealtimes…"

"Yeah…" Ron said. "But then, before we could talk to you, you always disappeared again!"

"I…I've just been thinking…" Harry muttered.

"Really, are you okay, Harry?" Ron asked. "You don't look very well…did you meet up with Malfoy or something?"

"_NO!_" Harry jumped to his feet and stared wildly at Ron. "Who told you that?" he asked shrilly.

"No…no one…" Ron said, looking totally bewildered. "It was…I was…"

"Harry?" Hermione, who had been quiet the whole time, now spoke, while giving Harry a strange look. "Are…are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yes…yes…fine…" Harry said. Then, he got up. "I need to take a walk…"

"But you just got back!" Ron protested. "And besides, you might be caught by Filch! Why don't you at least bring your Invisibility Cloak! I mean…Harry…Harry?"

But he was already out the door.

Harry walked, hoping not to get caught. Part of him didn't really care, actually, because a little detention would bring things back to reality.

He needed time to think. Things were so confusing right now…it was as if his life just made a sharp U-turn. Everything was the opposite now…he forgot about Quidditch…he didn't want to talk to his best friends…and…and he was _Draco Malfoy's mate…_

Harry didn't know what to think about this. A piece of him believed it, and another didn't. He and Malfoy had been enemies for so long, after all…what was the sudden change for all this?

Why couldn't his mate be someone like Parkinson, or Moon! Why did it have to be Harry?

And the thing about it _being Harry_…it meant that Draco Malfoy was gay! Malfoy, of all people…if anyone had told Harry that Malfoy was gay, a Veela, and Harry was his mate a week ago, Harry would have told them that they must have taken a hit on the head by a Bludger pretty hard.

Harry had been trying to comprehend all this ever since he was thrown out of the dungeons by Snape. He had gone on a long walk around the castle trying to think it through, but failed miserable. Hell, he had even spent a cold, lonely night outside by the lake to get his mind to work with him.

But nothing worked.

All Harry could think were the words, _"No…please…don't…h – h - hurt him…Don't hurt…Harry…"_.

That was it. That weak, feeble voice calling out as if it's life depended on it…and Harry knew that it was Malfoy's.

It was so strange…he never would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be _weak_, and _helpless_. Harry had always known Malfoy as some sneering over-powering git who never should have set foot on this earth. But now…now Harry also could know Malfoy as a fragile body who was practically doomed…

Because of him…

It just was so-

Wait…what was that?

Harry could've sworn he felt something…it seemed familiar…like he had felt it before…but…_where?_

He hurried on through the corridors, his feet seeming to walk by themselves.

_No…please…don't…h – h - hurt him…Don't hurt…Harry…_

Damn…where had that come from? Harry didn't need that right now…not when he was trying so hard to remember where this sense was coming from…

_No…please…don't…h – h - hurt him…Don't hurt…Harry…_

"Go…_away…_" he muttered to himself.

The feeling was stronger now…he was getting closer, he knew it…he felt like a predator after his prey…only he didn't know what his prey was…

Harry rounded the last corner…

~*~

Draco stumbled on and on, not knowing where he was going, and past caring. It didn't matter…he was going to die anyway…

Because Harry didn't want him…

Because he was an arrogant git…

Everything was so damn strange these days…it was just so off-course. It seemed like months ago that he had turned 16…years ago that he had a normal, carefree life, with no worries except for his studies…years ago that he hated Harry Potter.

And why, though? Why didn't Draco hate Potter anymore? Why was Harry Potter his mate? Was it fate, or a coincidence?

There were so many questions swirled in Draco's head that he hardly had any mind left to think, much less try and walk in a straight line.

Was this new feeling that Draco had for Potter love? Or was it just some overpowering lust? And how could it be love, anyway? When Draco had hated Harry all those years…how could he love him when they had been archenemies for the past six years? It wasn't possible, was it? How could Draco "love" someone, just because he happened to glance at their direction?

Not like it mattered…Draco was going to die anyway. Harry didn't want him…and that was that. Nobody cared…

He would have just lied on his sickbed, waiting for that peaceful, eternal sleep to come to him, but he couldn't. He wanted to go outside, to try and watch the beautiful moon, and the bright shining stars one more time…to feel the cool breeze of the night tickle his skin…

And so, because of this, Draco was here, staggering, his eyes unfocused, his hands moving up and down the walls, trying to feel his way outside of the castle…to be able to die in peace among the wondrous gloried of the earth.

He was still stumbling when a voice called out,

"Draco? Is…is that you?"

All Justin Finch-Fletchley wanted to do that night was take a late shower, while thinking about how to seduce his one true love, Draco Malfoy. He was sure that he, Justin, was the half-Veela's mate, and it was just taking Draco some time to get used to it. That was all. He'd come around soon.

But this was even better. Standing in front of him, were all of his wishes and reams come true. It was as if fate had brought them here, so that they could be united. This was just great.

"Draco?" he said again, grinning like an idiot. He glanced up and down the halls, and found, with immense satisfaction, that no one was in sight. This was perfect…

Draco finally seemed to realize who the speaker was, and his face screwed up into a scowl. "What do you…want…Finch-Fletchley?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Justin took a step forward. "Are you catching a cold, Draco?" he purred. "You really shouldn't be out this late…it's so chilly…"

"Like…I…care…"

"Oh, but _I_ care," Justin said. "Want me to help you…warm up?"

"You…wish…"

"Upon a star," Justin recited, his eyes gleaming wildly, still walking slowly towards the half-Veela. "And you'll help me make that wish come true, won't you?"

"Fuck-"

But Draco was silenced when a palm was placed on his mouth.

"Shhhh…Draco," Justin said, leaning in and talking into his ear. "You really mustn't swear…it's not proper for you…" he paused, a disgusting smirk placed across his lips. "Unless…you wanted to say 'fuck me'…now…_that's _proper…and that's what I'm going to do…"

And with that, he leaned back, and tried to meet Draco's lips with his own. When Draco struggled and kept his face away from Justin, he let out an angry growl and leaned back.

"Now now, Draco," he whispered. "I wish you wouldn't do that. But still, I'm not going to put any bind on you, because if I do, what's the fun?"

He leaned back in, and this time, instead of trying to kiss Draco's lips, he put his mouth on his neck, and started sucking hungrily. Draco let out a gasp of revulsion, and desperately tried to struggle away. However, this only made Justin more desperate to hold on, and he ended up using his hands to pin Draco's arms against the wall.

"I like the naughty you, Draco," he murmured, with a need in his voice.

He took his hands off Draco's arms, and before Draco could react, he was pinned down again, this time on his chest. Justin's greedy fingers started unclasping Draco's robes, his eager fingers sliding across the pale, smooth skin.

"I know you like this, Draco," he smirked. "Don't struggle…why won't you just admit that I'm your mate? That we're destined for each other? Well, you don't have to," Justin continued. "I'll make you."

Draco felt like crying. Here he was, helpless, about to be raped. It wasn't fair…he had just about half an hour more to live…he was never going to see the moon again…never again the stars…he would never feel happiness rise up in him when he was outside, a bright sun overhead, being happy with his friends. He would never see his friends again…his family…

He would never see Harry again.

As these thoughts entered his mind, he tried to swallow the lump that was mounting in his throat…tried to blink away the tears. He must keep his dignity…

But he also found it hard to do, as he saw Justin about to lower his mouth to his nipples, and as he felt fingers trying to undo his trousers.

And he knew that all was lost.

Or so he thought.

"Hey, Justin!"

Harry had been going on and on, his mind about to burst with curiosity and need for finding his destination. His feet were leading him, walking on their own. He had no control over them.

Down one corridor…up one staircase…it seemed never ending…

Until…

Harry's feet abruptly stopped, and he glanced around, confused. What was so interesting about this place?

Then, he heard it…it was just around the corner…a…a whimpering of some sort…he cautiously leaned around it, pulling his wand out as he did so.

What he saw next made him gasp in shock. There was Draco Malfoy, with Justin Finch-Fletchley practically on top of him, pulling at Draco's trousers, his mouth lowering to Malfoy's chest.

The look on Malfoy's face, Harry knew, was most likely to be etched in his mind forever. It was disgust…anger…but besides that, Harry could also see fear…hopelessness. It was too agonizing to watch…

He took a step forward and called out, "Hey, Justin!"

Justin froze, lifted his head up, and stared at Harry, apparently in shock. Malfoy had also lifted his head, and was now gazing wearily at Harry's direction. Harry didn't know if Draco recognized him at all.

Justin finally shook off the shock, and scowled. "What, Harry?" he asked. "Can't you see we're a little busy right here?"

Harry made a face. "I can see that _you're_ busy," he said. "But I'm not sure about Malfoy here…"

"Oh please," Justin said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just helping Draco here how to finally recognize me as his mate!"

"Justin…" Harry said, sounding serious now. "You know that rape isn't allowed here…"

"Since when have you become the prefect?" Justin sneered.

"Since never," Harry replied. "But I _can_ take this to Dumbledore…"

Justin narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't…"

"Watch me," Harry said simply. He turned to leave.

There was a pause - and then, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Harry, however, was ready. Turning, he raised his wand and cried, _"Protego!"_

The spell rebounded and hit Justin. He flew a good 30 feet, and finally got up, wincing.

"You'll pay for that, Potter," he threatened. Then, turning to Draco, he said, "And we'll finish this later…_privately_."

He left, glancing nervously over his shoulder as he went, and Harry was stuck alone with Draco Malfoy.

For some reason, Harry felt uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because Malfoy, for once, was quiet, lying shuddering on the floor, face turned away. Or, maybe it was because just less than twenty-four hours ago, Harry found out that he was Draco's mate. Whatever the reason, Harry felt very awkward.

Finally, he decided that he ought to do something. "Er…Malfoy?" he asked, inching closer to the trembling boy.

Draco made no reply, but Harry thought he heard him give a soft sigh. He bent down next to the blonde, and gently turned him over. The Slytherin looked like he had just been given the Dementor's Kiss. He was staring straight ahead, his shoulders trembling, mouth slightly opened. He seemed absolutely petrified.

"Malfoy?" Harry tried again, starting to feel slightly worried. What if Malfoy got permanent damage from this? How would he, Harry explain to everyone what they were doing late at night, outside their dormitories?

But he really didn't need to be worried. Because as soon as he called the blonde's name a second time, Draco's feature suddenly seemed to snap, and he looked curiously up.

_"P-P-Potter?"_ he asked raggedly.

"Yeah…" Harry said uneasily. "Me…er…can you stand? I think I should help you get back to your dormitory…"

Draco nodded weakly and began to stand, Harry was still on the ground, frozen as he watched the boy with his struggle to stand.

With a cry, Draco's knees gave way, and he fell backwards unsteadily. He would have crashed into the floor and fallen into the peaceful bliss of unconsciousness, if two strong arms had not reached out and caught him.

Harry looked at the boy in his arms, so fragile and weak. And he felt something stir somewhere in his chest…something that made a lump come to his throat, and make it hard to breathe. And he was scared. He had never felt anything like this before…he had never felt anything but hatred for Draco Malfoy…and now…it was so different…

Draco Malfoy could feel that he was dying…it was obvious. And it wasn't so bad, actually…there wasn't any pain involved…it was just sleepiness. He was getting more tired and weak by the minute, but that was okay. It didn't hurt.

And besides, he was in the _arms_ of Harry Potter right now. His mate…he had saved him…so really…it was alright…

Besides the fact that he was never going to see his parents again…he was never going to see his friends again…nor enjoy the crisp sunshine…he was just going to be…_gone_…

And how did he know if there actually _was_ an afterlife? Oh sure…there were the ghosts that came back…but how did Draco know that those weren't just special people who were fated to be like that? What if there _was_ no afterlife? What if…when he died…he just…_died?_ Never to know anything again…

He didn't know it, but two drops of clear liquid came spilling out of his closed eyes, down his cheeks.

And then, the chanting began inside his head.

_5 more minutes…_

Harry watched the tears with fascination. Here was Draco Malfoy, in his arms, _crying_. And if that wasn't enough, he looked so pale and brittle that Harry was sure if he moved his arms, he would do serious injury. This was Draco Malfoy, strong-willed and tough in the past, weak and delicate in the present.

And Harry felt the feeling in his chest deepen…his heart pounding ferociously.

"Malfoy…don't cry…" he said pleadingly. "D-don't…don't cry Draco…"

Draco opened his eyes a bit, and looked aimlessly up. "Dr-Dr-Draco…" he whispered hoarsely.

_4 more minutes…_

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered. Had Malfoy just lost it all? "Er…I'm Harry…"

The blonde gave a small smile, and closed his eyes, causing more tears to spill.

"No…" he murmured. "You…you c-…called me…Draco…"

"Oh…" he _had_, hadn't he? It was strange…all his life, he had been calling him 'Malfoy', but now…now he just instinctively called him 'Draco'…

_3 more minutes…_

Draco could feel Death. It was just around the corner, making it's way slowly toward Draco. He felt it's cold aurora, and he shivered slightly, suddenly afraid. The coldness seeped through him, making Death seem filled with hatred…grief…

Harry had also felt something, but not the something Draco was feeling. All he knew was that he had never felt anything like this. The closest he could relate was with Sirius, but that was different than this…or Cho…this seemed like what he had felt for Cho…but it still wasn't the same…Was it stronger, or weaker? Harry didn't know.

And looking at Draco…watching him start to tremble…his face slowly turn white, his breathing shallow…made that feeling all the more. What was it?

_2 more minutes…_

Oh yes…Draco was absolutely terrified now. Death was just a few feet away from him. Soon, it would lay its icy fingers on him, and all would be over. But then again…maybe not…maybe a miracle would happen, although Draco seriously doubted this. It was already a miracle that he hadn't been raped by Finch-Fletchley…how would another miracle come so quickly?

_1 more minute…_

Harry was confused. Malfoy looked so…well…_scared_…like something bad was going to happen. Harry could feel it too, though. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that he should do something, or something terrible was to happen…but…what was it? He couldn't remember. And he also couldn't tear his gaze off the boy in his arms.

_20 more seconds…_

This was it. Draco could feel Death right now…its hands barely a foot away from him. He gave one last soft sigh, and tried to smile. At least Harry could always remember that smile as the last thing on Draco's lips…

And time slowed.

_10…more…seconds…_

Harry really was filled with mixed feelings now…it was that one he couldn't describe…and now…he felt a sense of foreboding. It was strange…

He stared at Draco, suddenly realizing that something was wrong with _him_. He looked…he looked like he was…well…_dead_…or dying…

And it didn't feel right. Harry didn't want to feel anything as horrible as this.

And besides…looking at Draco Malfoy…Harry could tell that he was beautiful. Wait…he was…?

Yes…Harry decided Draco was absolutely stunning. He had just never noticed it under all the hate that Malfoy put on. But now…after all the despise melted away…Harry could see the true Draco Malfoy. And he knew that Malfoy was not the boy he once knew.

He was more than that. A mixture of emotions…too many to count. And he was hurt…hurt in a way that Harry had never seen before.

And he wanted to kiss the pain away.

So he did.

_2…more…second-_

Suddenly, Draco was aware of the diminishing of the voices in his head. He felt Death's icy fingers suddenly jerk from his surrounding…he was aware of warmth…slowly sliding into place around him…he was aware that he had stopped feeling so cold…he was aware of the tears on his face.

And he was aware of those sweet…sweet lips on his own.

He was tired…exhausted…he couldn't kiss back…even if he tried, he couldn't. He felt like he was going to pass out if he moved. 

But he wanted those lips to stay on his forever.

Finally, too soon for Draco's liking, Harry pulled away. As the two boys stared at each other, none could find their own voices. Finally, Draco spoke.

"You know…" he said shakily. "I'm supposed to be…dead…"

Harry gave him a small smile.

"Maybe you are," he replied.

~*~

_*sigh*…that took a while…lol…_

_Anyhoo…I left it as a "sort of" cliffie, cuz that's what Silvestra (HIHI!!) suggested…hahaha…I get to make you all miserable!! *evil grin*._

_So…review!! Or I won't post another chapter up!!_

_^Kidding…kidding…;)_


	7. Thirst

**A/N: **Yes, I know that I haven't updated in a while…but I _did_ put up a little notice telling you all about me updating in about a "month"…although it was taken down, and I got a penalty of not being able to update for about 5 days because of it…

**Also**: A note to some of you who are confused; I will **not** be ending this story anytime soon! I basically have a plot planned already, but the hard part is **writing** everything!!

**TO ELSEEDY!!: **I'm glad you liked my fic!! I know the death penalty is a bit…strange…but it was the only way I could think of to make the story interesting!! Otherwise, it'll just be like some other "regular" Veela!Draco story!! Also, Lucius and Narcissa aren't "caring", because as I'm *sure* you've read (In my fic and OotP), Lucius is now in Azkaban, and Narcissa couldn't live without him, thus, is also in Azkaban. I highly doubt that the Azkaban guards would care about "another" Malfoy, and besides, Lucius and Narcissa might not even know the time or date!!

**And…**: No one has actually "complained" about this, but _I've_ realized that Draco is…*slightly* OOC (People have actually said that the characters are IC, which…I can't see…lol…but thanks anyways!!). Okay…maybe not _slightly_…probably more than that. Anyhoo…I _do_ plan on sharpening Draco's personality, so he behaves more like a Slytherin. I think he's actually going toward the Hufflepuff side so far…O___O

**Last But Not Least: **THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF FLUFF!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! ESPECIALLY THE LAST FEW BITS!!

(^^But no *coughcough* scenes…yet…;D)

Chapter 7 ~ Thirst 

There. It was midnight. It had passed. She was never going to see him again…not alive, anyway. None of them were…he had gone. Where? She had no clue. No one did. Was he really going to go to Heaven or Hell? Or was he going to spend eternity wandering around…an aimless soul, with only the thought and emotion that he was forever lost…?

That he had never fulfilled his life's destiny. What he could have done…what he had been meant to do…

It was…so fucking confusing…why? _Why_ did Draco have to be fated like this? To be doomed with death…to pass away so soon?

It wasn't fair…it really wasn't…

Pansy turned and grabbed a tissue from the table next to her.

"Oh God…" she muttered. "This is _not good…"___

~*~

"What?" asked Draco, bewildered. "I'm…what?"

Harry turned his head the other direction. "Nothing…" he mumbled. "Nothing…"

"Potter!" Draco said, almost sharply. "That wasn't nothing! Tell me what you meant!"

"I…" Harry started, but then he closed his mouth again…only to re-open it. "I…can't explain it right now…you'll understand…later…"

Draco looked at him disbelievingly, but decided to let it drop. He stared at the raven-haired boy, until green eyes suddenly whipped around to meet his own silver ones.

They were lost…in time…in place…in everything. If there was one time in Draco Malfoy's life…where he could completely defrost…completely melt away from his usual cold appearance…it was now.

"We…should…go…" Harry muttered, breaking the connection. "It's…like…erm…late…"

"Er…yeah…" Draco answered softly, his eyes never leaving the emerald ones. 

"Ummm…" was all Harry could let out before Draco leaned forward to capture his lips.

He started soft…after all, he was too weak to do anything "ravishing". Kissing Harry slowly, he let one arm balance him, while the other snaked up the Gryffindor's back, caressing it lightly.

Strange…really…seeing that Draco had never really kissed before…but now, you would have thought that he had been learning all his life.

It was like an art, easy to learn, but hard to perfect.

And Draco Malfoy had perfected it in a way that no others could.

He moved his lips slowly, savoring the taste of Harry…the softness of his lips…the shivers he received from stroking his back…

And he was almost in love…

Harry was feeling the strangest emotion he had ever come across.

It wasn't _love_…no…he was positive about that…but still…it was…more like a confused sentiment, mixed with a bit of what he had felt for Cho before…

But it was _still_ different from that…Harry couldn't describe it…it was too hard to describe…too horrendous…yet…the most beautiful thing Harry had ever sensed.

So nevertheless, when Draco leaned forward…his wonderfully supple lips meeting his own, he couldn't help but kiss him back.

_But why?_ A voice in his head asked him. _Why are you kissing him back?___

_Because…_he reasoned with himself. _I've already hurt Malfoy…hurt him more than I can even imagine…and…I can't…not again…___

_But there's something else…isn't there? _The voice asked again. _Go on…admit it…it isn't like he'll hear…___

I… 

_You can't keep it bottled up, Harry…there's no point…absolutely none…___

_But…_Harry was downright puzzled. Maybe…just maybe…there _was_ something else…but what was it?

_Not love, _he told himself again, over and over. _Not love…it can't be love…___

All the while he played Twenty Questions in his head, he had been kissing Draco. It was surprising how much strength Malfoy had, even after coming so close to Death. It was like…

_There was no tomorrow? _Harry's mind suggested. _You seem pretty desperate, Harry…___

_I'm not!___

And as if to prove this, he let go of Draco's lips, however slowly, and felt himself turn a beet red when Draco raised those mystical gray eyes toward him.

Neither boy smiled. It didn't seem appropriate; after all…smiling was for self-indulgent people, who had been waiting for "so long" for a kiss…and finally got one…

Harry and Draco were much more mature than that…

"Here," Harry said, as he helped Draco get to his feet. "I'll walk you back to your common room…"

"Er…thanks…" Draco balanced on his feet, and swayed, when he felt two arms slide under his own and steady him.

Draco felt at first, wonderful, in those strong, steady, and warm arms, but then, that pleasure turned into a horrible helplessness. He felt so…vulnerable…so…weak. It felt horrible…it was horrible that he was so fragile…unable to even stand, much less walk.

It was terrible…

"Here…" Harry said again, his lips at Draco's ear, his warm breath sinking down to Draco's neck. Draco feebly closed his eyes and let out a small, almost silent sigh. This was like a dream…he was going to wake up soon…and find out that he wasn't 16 yet…that he had yet to find his mate…

That his mate wasn't Harry Potter.

However, just the thought of that made something in Draco's chest wrench. Harry…not his mate? It seemed impossible right now…it seemed like an intolerable idea…just the thought of not having Harry…not having those arms holding him…not having the taste of him still on Draco's lips…it made Draco want to cry out in agony…

Harry had turned into his lifeline…all in the matter of a month. He was like the air that Draco breathed…the blood in Draco's veins. If he was to die…so would Draco.

Harry let Draco lean on his own body as they slowly limped down toward the dungeons.

Draco was just beginning to enjoy being half-carried by such a warm, snug body when they stopped.

He scowled quietly, and opened his drooping eyes.

They had arrived at the wall of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Half Veela," Harry announced quietly.

The wall didn't budge.

"They must have changed the password…and didn't tell me…" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry pushed the thoughts of a shiver out of his mind, and replied, "Well, I guess we ought to knock, then…"

He raised his fist and pounded the wall two times.

They waited.

A minute? Two minutes? Ten? Draco had no idea. All he knew was that he was still alive…and that it was because Harry had kissed him…willingly…Harry had kissed him willingly…so what did that mean?

That Harry loved him?

No…it didn't have to mean that. He had already told his friends that he could be kissed willingly…and not lovingly.

Out of pity, then?

Draco took a deep breath and hoped with all his heart that that wasn't the case. It just seemed…_abnormal_…_anguishing_…that Harry would only come because he felt sorry for Draco.

Whatever the case, Harry had come to him…and he had kissed him. Willingly. It made something wonderfully painful jolt inside of Draco.

The wall suddenly swung open, and a red-eyed Pansy peered out suspiciously. When she saw Harry, with a weak-looking Draco leaning on him, her eyes widened and she stared at Harry accusingly.

"_Potter!_" she shrieked, rather loudly. "_What in the name of Merlin did you do to him? For Heaven's sake…you've hurt him enough! Did you absolutely _have_ to make his life miserable? You…you…__fuck you! All you ever do is make fun of Draco…knock him down…and now…now you've made it _worse_! You…"_

All the while Parkinson had been yelling, Harry had turned toward the head on his left shoulder, and saw Draco looking at him as well. He gave a small smile, in which Harry returned. 

"…you…I can't _believe you! You're a fucking Gryffindor! You're not supposed to hurt people! I-"_

"Pansy…" Draco interrupted softly.

"What Draco?" Pansy snapped. "I'm sorry…I don't care if he's your mate or not…but…_honestly_…he has _no_ fucking right to hurt-"

Her eyes widened even more, until she started to remind Draco of Umbridge.

"…to hurt…to hurt…" she babbled, not really knowing what she was saying, or even what she was supposed to say.

"…you…" she finished, her voice now in a whisper. As realization that Draco was still alive slowly dawned upon her, she kept on staring at the pair of boys in front of her, almost not believing her eyes.

"You…you're _alive…Draco!" she said in an undertone. "_Alive_…and…and it's past midnight…"_

Suddenly, without warning, she jumped once and clapped her hands together. 

"_Alive!_" she repeated gaily. "You're not _dead!_ You're _alive!_"

"Erm…yeah…yeah, I am…" Draco said, a small smile creeping once again on his face.

"Hahaha!" Pansy laughed, still clapping her hands together. "You're _alive!"_

Suddenly, she stopped, and her eyes darted from Draco to Harry, and then back again.

"But if you're _alive_…" she said in a hushed voice. "Then that must mean…that…that…"

She looked at Harry again.

"…that you got _kissed_…by…by _him_…" she indicated toward Harry, her eyes darting back to Draco's face.

When Draco gave the tiniest of nods, a huge smile took its place, once again, on Pansy's face.

"You…you got _kissed_! By…by _Potter_! You got kissed by _Potter! You got _kissed_ by Potter! _You_ got kissed by Potter!" she giggled, over and over again. Tears of mirth were threatening to spill on her cheeks._

"I think…she's gone mental…" Draco murmured to Harry, who couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"Pansy? Are you okay? What's going on?" Blaise appeared at the entrance, looking very concerned. However, he seemed to have forgotten about the blonde-haired girl when he saw who she was "entertaining".

"Draco!" he exclaimed, his eyes, like Pansy's, widening to an abnormal size.

"Yes," Draco interrupted in a slow drawl. "I'm still alive. Pansy's done well to remind me…"

"I…I…" Blaise shook his head rapidly, blinked a few times, and stared some more.

"Er…Zabini?" Harry asked.

"What?" Blaise snapped.

"Er…do you think you can take Ma-…Dr-…Ma-…er…him in right now? I don't want to be caught…"

"Oh!" Blaise said. "Er…sure!"

Then, he turned his head and called over his shoulder, "Oy! Some help here!"

"What is it Blaise?" Iris appeared at the entrance, followed by Sally-Anne.

Both girls had the same reaction as the first two people.

Sooner or later, Draco was finally pulled into the common room, and put gently into an armchair close by the fire.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay, Potter?" Blaise was heard asking. "You can leave early morning…"

"No," Harry said quickly. "No, that's quite alright…I'll just…I'll just see you all tomorrow…"

"Fine," Blaise said simply. " 'Night."

He slid the wall shut, and turned.

"So Draco!" he said jovially. "Tell us all about it!"

However, Draco paid him no attention. Instead, he was focusing on Theodore, was who sitting in the armchair opposite of him, giving him a pointed stare.

"What?" Draco asked, rather brusquely.

"So…" Theodore started, sounding frosty. "So…Potter's actually your mate, is he?"

"Er…yeah, he is…" Draco said, peering at Theodore. He didn't sound right…

"So Potter's your mate," Theodore repeated, still with a haunted look in his eyes. "Harry Potter is the 'oh-so-wonderful' Draco Malfoy's mate."

"What's your point?" Draco asked suspiciously. Theodore wasn't himself tonight.

Theodore continued to stare at Draco for a few minutes. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Blaise, Sally-Anne, Iris, and Pansy looking tense. Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent must have already gone to bed.

"Potter's your _fucking_ mate," Theodore suddenly snapped, sitting upright.

"And what…do you mean by _that_?" Draco hissed dangerously, still not comprehending anything, except the fact that he, or Harry, had just practically been dissed.

"I mean…" Theodore replied, now sounding eerily calm, "That you are…_going out…_with Harry Potter, the _'boy-who-lived'._"

"Erm…yeah…that's because he's my _mate_…" Draco informed Theodore slowly, as if he were a two-year old child.

"So why?" Theodore asked. "Why does he have to be your mate?"

Draco stared at Theodore incredulously before replying, "How the hell am I supposed to know? It's fate! It's destiny! I sure didn't ask for it…what, did you think that I looked up in the skies, and said 'would my mate please please _please_ be Harry Potter, the boy who has been my archenemy for the last five years'? _DO YOU THINK THAT? _Because that's _not_ what happened!"

Theodore didn't say anything; only sat with his arms crossed, glaring at Draco.

"Huh?" Draco shot at him. "Is that what you thought? Is it? For Merlin's sake, _ANSWER ME!_"

"I can't believe you," Theodore said in a shaky voice. "_I can't fucking believe you!_ I would have thought that you were…disgusted about all this…_gobsmacked_ that Potter was your mate…I can't believe you're _defending _him!"

"WELL I CAN'T HELP IT!" Draco shot back. "IT ISN'T _MY_ FUCKING FAULT THAT THIS HAPPENED!"

"HE PUT OUR FATHERS TO PRISON!" Theodore yelled. "TO _AZKABAN_!"

"THERE AREN'T ANY DEMEMTORS THERE ANYWAY!"

"THEY'RE STILL IN _PRISON!"_

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE? DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL MYSELF SO POTTER WON'T BE AROUND?"

"YE-"

"That's _enough!" Sally-Anne cut in. Glaring at Theodore, she continued, "I can't __believe that you're acting like this, Theo! Draco just had a scrape with Death! Don't get him so worked up!"_

"_I can't help it if he's acting like a git," Theodore said angrily._

"You…" Draco made to get out of his chair. Iris stopped him.

"No," she said firmly. "Draco, you need your rest. You just…go on up…"

"Here," Blaise said quickly. "Let me help…"

"I'm not a three-year-old, Blaise!" Draco snapped. "I can walk!"

Getting up, he stumbled to the boy's dormitory entrance, and opened the door.

The five Slytherins listened until they heard no more footsteps, and a door opening and closing before speaking again.

"Alright," Pansy said heatedly, "_What_ is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," Theodore answered stubbornly. "Nothing's the matter."

"You know damn well that there _is_ something wrong!" Pansy exclaimed. "What?"

Theodore proceeded to glare at his feet, with his arms still crossed on his chest.

"Alright," Pansy finally said. "We'll talk tomorrow. It's late."

Still silent, Theodore got up, and marched toward the dormitory entrance. Wrenching the door open, he stomped his way up.

"I'd better go and make sure he doesn't try and kill Draco in his sleep or something," Blaise said hurriedly, and he followed Theodore up.

"Yes, well," Iris said tersely. "I suppose that's it…"

"Yes," Sally-Anne said. "Let's go to bed."

~*~

The next morning was tense. Draco was ignoring Theodore, and Theodore was ignoring everyone else. He had left the dorm early in the morning, slamming the door, and waking everyone else.

"Bastard," Draco muttered.

"Go back to sleep, Draco," Blaise said, somewhere on his left. "It's only four o'clock."

However, once Draco was awake, he was awake. He couldn't sleep anymore.

Soon, his thoughts wandered toward the last night…and what had happened…

Draco couldn't seem to get this out of his mind…he couldn't get _Harry out of his head. No matter what happened, Harry kept on popping up._

Draco sighed, and turned over.

He felt…horrible still. He still had that helpless feeling…it gave him a strange sentiment in his stomach…it felt…like it was light…and it kept on floating up. The higher it went, and worse Draco felt. He needed to push it down…

Getting up on his right elbow, Draco felt around for the water jug. When he finally found the handle, he lifted it.

The jug fell to the floor with a splintering crash.

"Damn," Draco muttered. He hadn't counted on the jug being so heavy. But then again, he _was_ still weak…

"There we go again…" Draco said to himself. "I'm weak…"

"Draco?" Crabbe's bulky figure had suddenly appeared next to Draco's bed.

_He's finally useful, Draco thought, as he opened his mouth to tell Vincent to help him with the water. However, before a word could get through, Crabbe was talking again._

"Draco?" he said again. "Can you not make so much noise? I'm still sleepy…"

And with that, he had lumbered off again. His bed squeaked with annoyance and protest as he fell upon it. Snores were heard in a matter of seconds.

Draco sighed. Really, _what_ had he expected? For Crabbe to pull out his wand and actually mutter "_Reparo"?_

Yeah, right.

Crabbe was so dim…he didn't even _notice that Draco was still breathing, and wasn't a corpse._

Great friends…

Moving his hand around again, Draco finally found his wand, and fixed the jug.

Pity there wasn't any water left…

Draco sighed again. This was bad. He was so thirsty now…and besides that, the helpless feeling kept floating upward.

He swung his legs out of bed, and started to stand up.

A dizzy feeling overwhelmed him, and Draco had to grab his bedpost to stop him from falling.

After standing with his eyes closed for some time, his head felt cleared, and Draco started to dress.

Then, Draco stumbled out of the Dormitory, and out of the Common Room.

~*~

Harry really needed to be alone right now. After getting back to the Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning, he had been bombarded with questions from his friends.

No, he didn't get lost…no, he didn't get caught…no, there's nothing wrong with him…no, nothing happened…yes, he lost track of time.

However, that didn't convince anyone, especially not Hermione, who still fixed him with a strange pointed stare.

"But how," she started. "Could you lose track of _time? You ought to have noticed that it was getting late…that no more students were around!"_

"Well…I…didn't," Harry had answered, whist looking down at his feet.

"Harry?" Hermione said, more calmly this time. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"What?" Harry's head had snapped up, as he stared at her. "No! Of…of course not! I wouldn't hide anything from you…you're my best friends! Besides," he added, as Hermione began to glare. "You'd find out anyway…"

_You'd find out anyway…these words were burned into Harry's thoughts. __What would happen once his friends found out that he was Draco Malfoy's __mate?_

How would they react to this?

Hermione would probably try to stay calm…she'd understand that it really wasn't anyone's fault that this happened. She'd be understanding…

But Ron? Ron was a whole different story. Not only would he go mad, he'd also go on a "Let's Get Together And Kill Malfoy" frenzy. He wouldn't listen to a word that anyone told him. He'd blame Draco for all of this…

Draco…

That name…it had come to him again. Not _Malfoy…_Draco_…_

It was so strange…unfamiliar…and yet, Harry felt as if he had been using that name ever since they met…

It was early. Outside, darkness still prevailed, but you could see the smallest rays of orange and pink starting it's blessing across the sky.

Harry felt a small smile grow on his lips. At last, he could actually be alone…and actually be at peace…at last…he could live with his own thoughts…for once…

At least, he wished that were so…

~*~

Draco didn't know what to do. Should he approach Harry, or should he back away, and continue his trip down to the Great Hall?

He _was_ still thirsty…

"Harry?" He couldn't stop himself. Just the sight of Potter…he _needed him…_

The Gryffindor turned. His emerald eyes caught sight of the silver ones, and they widened.

"Oh!" he said dumbly. Then, "Why are you up so early? Shouldn't you be resting? I mean…you've had a bad night and everything…"

"Couldn't sleep," Draco answered softly. "Theo woke me up."

"Why?" Harry's brow was furrowed.

"Doesn't matter," Draco said simply. "Just a little row we had last night…"

"Oh…" was all Harry could put out.

"Er…" said Draco uncomfortably. "So…erm…why are _you up so early?"_

"I woke up early," Harry said plainly. "I needed some time alone."

"Oh…" Draco said, thinking that Harry was hinting for him to leave. "I – I'm sorry to bother you…I'll just go…"

"No," Harry replied, taking Draco by surprise. "No…it's alright…stay…"

"But…why?" Draco whispered.

Harry shrugged. "I…don't know…" he answered softly. "I…I…" he looked around helplessly. "I…want to get away…" he said. "I…I want to go somewhere peaceful…"

Draco gave a tiny smile.

"I know just the place," he murmured, as green eyes met silver.

~*~

"I've never noticed this place before…" Harry said softly, gazing around in wonder. "I wonder why…"

"It's a dark staircase…and it blends in with the surrounding walls," Draco answered. "No one would see it unless they looked closely.

"It's beautiful…" Harry muttered looking at the landscape.

They were on the highest tower…the same one that Draco was on the day he turned sixteen. In the sunrise, the tower was bathed in red and orange, while the soft, cool wind slightly ruffled their hair, breathing around their robes.

It was truly peaceful.

Draco leaned against the wall, and slid into sitting position. Looking back, Harry saw, and sat down next to the blonde-haired Slytherin.

Draco fidgeted. Harry was…seemed…to _like him…it was strange…he never would have thought that Harry would soften up so soon._

But then again, he never would have thought that Harry'd kiss him either.

It was a strange world…

"How did _you_ find this place?" Harry asked, still gazing out into the sky.

Draco shrugged. "I was bored one day…" he answered. "I wanted to be alone…and I just…found this place. I…I feel better when I'm here…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, turning his head towards him.

"I mean…" Draco said softly. "When I'm here…no one will bother me. The peace and silence calms me…I can stay here for hours at a time…just…_feeling. I…I can almost feel…how it is to love…"_

Harry was, to say the least, shocked. He had never heard Draco Malfoy…sounding…so…_beautiful_…his voice, just then and there, enchanted Harry, it was almost like music…

Draco looked at Harry. His hair was softly waving in the wind, and his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink from the cold. His green eyes sparkled in the early sunshine, and on his lips, he wore a small smile.

He just had to kiss him… 

But to his surprise, when he was about to lean forward, it was not his lips that met Harry's, but _Harry's_ that met his.

But it didn't matter. He was tasting those wondrous lips once again. They were so sweet…they were like candy…

Slowly, he moved his lips, and was, yet again, pleasantly surprised to find a answer from Harry. 

Gradually, ever so slightly, Draco slid his warm, soft tongue into Harry's open mouth. He intruded gently, not wanting to rush anything. And yet…he felt such a strong desire overwhelm him…he felt so desperate…like it was the end of the world…like this was the last time he would ever see Harry.

And Harry?

All Harry was feeling was the soft, silky lips upon his…the warm fingers as they reached up to stroke his cheek…the…perfectness.

The wonderful feeling of contentment…and peace at last.

Draco pulled away ever so slowly, gazing deeply into the green orbs in front of him.

It was so wonderful…just being here with Harry. Alone. It was wondrous.

And he wasn't thirsty anymore.

~*~

**A/N: **OH. MY. GOD. I ACTUALLY FINISHED!!

LOL!!

Anyhoo…ummm…can you believe that that^ was really the first kissing scenes I've ever written? Okay, so I had written _one before, but…I meant that this is the first time it was anywhere NEAR decent! I mean…I have __no idea why, but writing kissing scenes are SO hard for me! Seriously…I just start giggling like mad every time I wrote a word…it was SO annoying!_

Er…well! As you all know, seeing that school is still on, and I get frequent Writer's Block, updates will be, again, infrequent. However, if you just want to make sure I'm still alive or something, I suggest you check out my LiveJournal, and just look at my dates, to see that I haven't died or anything...O__O

Er…links:

My story LJ: **http:// www.livejournal. com /users/ peace_shadow**

My plain everyday LJ (Not like anyone wants to read this, but I update this one more): **http:// www.livejournal. com/ users/ xxsapphrinexx**

Let's see…oh! And…

Lolling around, waiting _desperately_ for me to update? (LOL, I'm just kidding) Well! Here are some stories that I happen to LOVE; so you can read them if you're ever bored!

**Hidden Magic** by **nschik**

**Sapphrine's Summary**: Basically, Harry has a lost twin sister, who was taken and raised by a Death Eater. However, she _does know that she is not the Death Eater's child, and that her twin is Harry, and etc. etc. She had grown up with Draco, and finally, she goes to Hogwarts. While there, yet another prophecy that Alexia had known about happens, and Harry and Draco find themselves falling in love. SLASH._

**The Chariot, **and **The Hermit**, by **Karina4**

**Sapphrine's Summary:** LOL, I can't think of a good one! You'll just have to read it!

**Dreams Can Come True, Frost Kills the Most Beautiful Flowers, **and **True Colours**, a trilogy by **Blonde Ditz.**

**Sapphrine's Summary:** Er…well, let's just say it's a REALLY REALLY REALLY good story! But be warned, Blonde Ditz hasn't updated in a REALLY long time (Half a year!!), and so far on **True Colours, **she had left with a REALLY wonderful/horrible cliffhanger!

Anything by **Silvestra, Michael Serpent** (Even though I'm sure you've all already read his stories), **eveylici0uz, **and **Silverbreeze!!**

Okay…that was WAY too long of an **A/N…**

TATA!!

~Rine


End file.
